Return to Gaea: Two Worlds Collide
by Angel-Fergie
Summary: Night started to swallow Gaea into darkness that seemed to be the same darkness that Van felt consuming his heart. Soon nothing would matter anymore because life would end for everyone. Who will save the worlds from their atrocious fate? R
1. The Calling

*This Story begins almost a year after Hitomi returned from Gaea.

****

Chapter One: The Calling

"Get in your cells!" the guard yelled at the inmates. They walked into their cells with no complaints. There was a new inmate. He was young looking with blond hair and green eyes. He looked beat down and scrawny like he's been beat half his life. That wasn't far from the truth.

A dark haired older man sat down beside him. "So what are you in for?" he asked. He took out a cigarette and lit it up and looked at the young inmate.

"Murder" the young man answered leaning back against the cold dirty wall of the cell. 

"Same here. Three counts. They never give fair trials here. My names Frank. What's yours kid?" he asked taking another puff of his cigarette.

"My name is Shin. Shin Tsume. I'm not like you, if that's what your thinking. I killed for revenge and retribution unlike other people who kill to steal, and for greed" Shin said as he got out his own cigarette.

Frank smiled and pulled out his lighter and lit up Shin cigarette. "Sounds like you've had a hard life kid" he said putting his lighter back in his pocket.

Shin was on death row. They were playing with him never giving him the date of his execution. It could be tomorrow for all he knew. How could people be so cruel? But that's all Shin ever knew was cruelty and hatred.

While Shin was working in the fields the guards suddenly beat him down to the ground. They pulled him out into the back of the prison where the prisoners are executed. It was time for Shin to die for his crime.

He was placed in front of a row of men with guns. They planned to shoot him to death. Shin was just thankful that it was a quick way out. He had heard that some men are hanged and could be there for hours before they died. The guns raised and pointed towards Shin. Only seconds before Shin would die a pillar of light shone upon him and everything went black.

In bed Hitomi laid asleep when she was suddenly awoken by something. Hitomi looked around for the source of her sudden awareness. She saw the shoe box that she had put away long ago had spilled out onto the floor. She walked over to clean up the mess and she noticed her tarot cards. One laid face up. It was the tower card, the card of distant separation. "No. Not again" Hitomi said as she quickly put her cards away.

When Hitomi returned from Gaea her life started anew. She tried to move on, but something held her back from having any relationship. When ever she came close all she could think about was Van. The first couple of days were a nightmare. Hitomi couldn't sleep because when ever she closed her eye all she could see was Van. Her love for him never faded but her image of him, smell of him, touch of him did fade.

The weather seem to be different this year. It was always raining but that wasn't a problem for Hitomi because it matched her mood perfectly. Something didn't feel right. Someone's feeling have been reaching Hitomi and disturbing her in her sleep. Hitomi often wakes up from horrible nightmares that seem to be someone's past, but who's?

The news said that the weather is due to changes in the Earths gravitational pull from the sun. It was one of many explanations, but it seemed the most reasonable. Some places in the world were taking this as a sign from the Gods. 

"Hitomi! Wait up for me!" Yukari yelled from behind Hitomi.

"I'm sorry Yukari. I guess I wasn't paying attention" Hitomi said as she stopped and waited for Yukari to catch up.

"Hitomi! What's been the matter with you lately? You said you were okay with me being with Amano, right?" Yukari said with concern in her eyes.

"No Yukari. I'm fine really and I'm happy that your with Amano. It's just that something's missing in my life. I feel incomplete" Hitomi said trying to give her best explanation of the problem.

"I bet it's just the weather we've been having lately. When the sun comes back were going to the beach. Just you and me. We'll have tons of fun."

"Sure Yukari!" Hitomi replied trying to give Yukari her best smile. Hitomi parted with Yukari and was on her way home. 

Hitomi was walking across the bridge and she suddenly stopped and looked out into the water. She leaned against the railing resting her head in her arms. "Van I miss you. I want to see you. When I close my eyes your image is fading more and more every day" Hitomi said to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The ground suddenly started to shake and Hitomi had to hold on to the railing to keep her balance. It was an earthquake and this one seemed to be worse than all they others. "Something's wrong! Something's not right!" Hitomi said as she saw a building collapse.

The earthquake had finally stopped and Hitomi regain her balance. "What's going on? It feels like the world is being torn apart" Hitomi said as she looked up into the sky. Hitomi stood in shock. "Gaea? But how can I see Gaea? I've never been able to see it before. It must be related to all the strange phenomena that seem to be going on" Hitomi said as she ran home.

Gaea could now be seen by all people on Earth. No one could explain it, but that didn't stop people from panicking. Some people said it was the end of the world, Armageddon.

Hitomi was being called back to Gaea. Gaea was the source of all the chaos that has been happening. Hitomi feared that if the problem wasn't solved soon the world would be seeing its last days.


	2. Reunited Once Again

****

Chapter Two: Reunited Once Again

Meanwhile in Fanalia Van was dealing with his own problems. Gaea is having many of the same problems as Earth. Earthquakes have been tearing up the land, and the weather only seems to be getting worse. Van was trying to keep his people calm.

Ever since Hitomi left Van has been preoccupied with rebuilding Fanalia and its people. He tried to keep himself busy that way he wouldn't have time to miss Hitomi. Merle told him that he keeps himself busy so that he doesn't have to face reality. Van knew it was true. He did miss Hitomi very much and he could never forget her.

With all the new problems that have been arising Van knew that he would need the help of Hitomi and Escaflowne once again. He needed Hitomi's help but he didn't want her to suffer like she did last time.

Van stood in the field where he and Hitomi had parted. Why did it hurt so much? Van inhaled the fresh air and sat down by Escaflowne. "Looks like I'll be needing you again old friend. I really did want to see a world of peace brother, but what other choice do I have?" Van said as he got up and left.

While Van was walking back to the castle he was looking at the necklace that Hitomi gave him. Pictures of her flowed through his mind. He looked up into the sky and he notice a pillar of light. Was Hitomi coming back?

Van hurried back to the castle and saddled a horse and left for where he saw the pillar of light. Merle had wanted to join him, but Van told her to stay. If it was Hitomi he would bring her back to Fanalia.

When he finally got to his destination there appeared to be nothing there. It was a wide open field with tall grass everywhere. Van went deeper into the field of grass. He noticed a flat patch of grass which he assumed was where she had landed. Van stood still and listened. Something was moving around him, but what? "I demand to know who's there?" Van said in a authoritative voice. Something flew at him and knocked him off his horse. When he looked up he saw a man with short blond hair and green eyes.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell is this place?" he asked abruptly. He stood above Van staring at him.

"I am Van of Fanalia, and by the way your dressed you seem to be from the Mystic Moon or what Hitomi called it Earth" Van said as he got to his feet.

"What did I somehow end up in an insane asylum? Maybe I'm dead. Well as long as I'm not in prison I'm fine. I hope you don't mind me stealing your horse" he said looking at Van. He jumped up on the horse and rode away.

Van didn't know what to think of the mysterious man. He appeared to be cold hearted and fearless. "He could become a problem. Better inform the other countries of the situation" Van said as he started walking back to Fanalia. Van felt his head where he was hit by the mysterious man. He was bleeding and pretty badly too. His vision was blurry so he had to take breaks so that he wouldn't pass out. Van arrived back in Fanalia and collapsed at the stairs to the castle.

Yuki who is one of the castle guards saw Van collapse on the ground. He ran up to Van and turn him over on his back. Yuki noticed the large cut on his head and immediately called for a doctor.

Van woke up in his room. His vision was still a bit blurry but he knew someone was in his room. "Who's there?" Van asked.

"I'm Karri your doctor. You got a pretty big cut on your head. I suggest you lie back down before you fall and hurt yourself. Yuki the palace guard brought you to me when you collapsed" Karri said as she sat down beside him. "Here is some medicine for the pain and put this cream on it so it doesn't get infected. I have to leave soon. Let me take one last look, and replace that bandage. Then I can leave you to rest" Karri said gently taking off the bandage.

Hitomi woke up in a daze. She was lying on her back in the middle of a field. She looked up into the sky and she saw Earth and the moon. When she was resting in her bedroom she must have gotten taken away by the pillar of light. Hitomi looked around. Gaea didn't look much better than Earth. Hitomi guess that the same things that were happening to the Earth was happening to Gaea. 

"Van. I must see him and tell him what's going on" Hitomi said as she started walking. Hitomi used dousing to find her way to Fanalia. When she got there it was dark. Thankfully there were torches lit so that Hitomi could find her way to the castle. Hitomi looked around and smiled. The last time she saw Fanalia it was burnt to the ground. Now buildings stood tall and the people were happy. Beside some worn building which was probably from earthquakes it looked better than new.

Hitomi walked up to the castle doors. "And who might you be miss?" the guard Yuki asked.

"My name is Hitomi. I'm a very old friend of Van's" Hitomi said.

"Ah yes. Lord Van often speaks of you. My name is Yuki. I'll take you to Lord Van right away" Yuki said as he signalled another guard to take his place.

Yuki took Hitomi too see Van. Hitomi looked around the castle. It looked different but it had some similarities to the old castle. Yuki walked up to a large door and opened it. 

Hitomi looked in the room to see Van with another woman. Hitomi's heart stopped. It's been so long since she saw him. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a wife. It still broke Hitomi's heart to see him like that. Hitomi didn't know what to do but run. She ran just as Van caught sight of her. 

Van knew what the situation looked like and he had to explain it to her. Van got out of bed and ran after Hitomi. "Van be careful! Your still hurt!" Karri said.

"I guess I should have knocked first" Yuki said to Karri with an innocent smile.

Hitomi was sitting in front of Escaflowne crying. "Why did I run? Why do I do this to myself" Hitomi said as she looked at Escaflowne.

Van caught up to Hitomi and slowly walked beside her. He touched her on the shoulder. "Hitomi let me explain" Van said.

Hitomi turn around to face Van. He looked very handsome in the moonlight. "There's no need to Van. I understand. It has been so long. I would understand if you..." Hitomi stopped as Van put his arm around her.

"Silly Hitomi. Always jumping to conclusions. That woman you saw me with was my doctor. You see I have cut myself and she was just attending to me" Van explained.

Hitomi looked at him and she saw the cut on his head. She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that you were with her. Oh Van you don't know how much I've missed you and all this" Hitomi said as more trears flowed down her cheek.

"But I do Hitomi. There has never been a day that I didn't miss you. Just ask Merle" Van said as he wiped away her tears.

Hitomi and Van were finally reunited. Hitomi had returned to Gaea but why? Who was that mysterious man who attacked Van and stole his horse? Both worlds are in danger can Hitomi and Van's love save the world once again?

****

**** See you in the next chapter****


	3. Bloodlust

****

Chapter Three: Bloodlust

*This chapter I must warn gets more graphic than they others. Also I'd like to thank the people who have been giving in reviews. There all very encouraging. *Teary Eyed* .. Anyways let get on with the story ….

Shin found himself in the middle of a field in a strange land. Something strange was going on. When he looked up into the sky he could see the Earth and the moon. He had stolen a boys horse and he had no idea where he was going. All he could thing about was retribution and he didn't care who had to pay for it.

While he was resting a group of men decided to pay him a visit. They surrounded him. "Well look at his strange clothes boys. Think he's got anything of value?" one of the men said.

"His clothes might fetch a good price and his horse too" one of the other men said. Shin smiled at the men. He was waiting for some action and this was the time to take it.

"Petty criminals. I should have known. Your pathetic people" Shin said trying to provoke them into fighting. There appeared to be only five men in all, but Shin didn't see it as a problem.

Shin's instigation worked on the men. The men got angry and started to attack him all at once. Four of the men held on to him while they other hit him relentlessly. Shin never stopped smiling, because this is exactly what he wanted. Shin was read to fight. He pulled the two men that were holding his arms together. Smashing the two sculls together with a satisfying crack. The other two men back away. Shin smashed his fist into the man who was hitting him. The man fell to the ground and Shin mercilessly hit him over and over again until he was dead. They other men had run away in fright. 

"Such cowards. You start the fight and not intend to finish it? Such pathetic people" Shin said as he wiped the blood from his face. "Such a mess. Even in death people piss me off."

Near by a spectator was hiding in the trees watching the whole occurrence. He was very much interested in this man from the Mystic Moon. He reminded him of someone from his past. He was sick of Gaea and its peace. He was a dopplegä nger named Reed. All his people knew was fighting and war. There were only a couple who still fought. The rest feared of death and agreed to accept peace into their lives.

Reed emerged from the near by tree he was in. He didn't want to startle him so he morphed into a human, Shin faced him and smiled at him. Shin drenched with blood. "So are you here to fight me too?" Shin asked.

"Fight yes. You no. I saw you come down from the Mystic Moon in a pillar of light. Then to my surprise you defeated five men with no trouble. I think you and I will become very good partners. You and I want the same thing. To kill. Reed is the name and I'm a dopplegä nger " Reed said as he revealed his true form as a dopplegä nger .

"Yes kill. I think we should sit and talk. I need to understand something's here" Sin said as he invited Reed to the fire with him.

Reed had explain to him that he was on another planet called Gaea. Reed furthermore learned a bit about Shin. He learned that he killed his own father for revenge and got put in a prison where he was suppose to be executed. Reed could tell that Shin wasn't telling him the whole story behind his past but he didn't really care.

"I will help you Shin. I could gather a small army of men and we can go on from there. Weapons wont be a problem since this world has abandoned them. Once people hear of us we may gather more men along the way. We can turn Gaea into an abyss of hatred" Reed said with fire in his eyes.

"Sounds like you've got everything planned out, but why are you asking me?" Shin asked.

"Simple. I saw the way you fight and I know the way you feel. Being from the Mystic Moon will only make people have more confidence in you because others will fear you."

"And what do you get from all this?"

"Our clan was cursed to fight in battle because the only time we feel alive is in battle. I only want to be by your side and fight with you so I can feel alive once again."

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll lead this world into war. I need to take out some of this anger anyways. If blood is what you crave then blood is what you get."

Van and Hitomi had left for Palace the capital of Asturia. He inform them that it was an important matter that could deal with the fate of two worlds. Van sent out notice to all his old allies to meet him in Palace.

Van and Hitomi rod there on horse back so they would probably get there later than they others. They rod day and night only taking a few breaks because it was important that they get to Palace immediately.

"Van! Lets take a break. We have been riding for hours. I need to get my feet on solid ground" Hitomi said.

"Alright but not for long. We have to get to Palace as soon as possible and explain to the what's happening to both our worlds" Van said as he helped Hitomi down from her horse. 

"Van we haven't had time to talk honestly to each other. I want to talk to you and ask you how has everything been" Hitomi said as she sat down on the ground.

Van tossed Hitomi some water and sat down beside her. "Well when you left Hitomi. Gaea was in ruins. All the countries gathered together and discussed Gaea's future. They all decided on peace. Countries rebuild their cities with the help of other countries. It seemed that the war was finally over. Except for a few who wanted to still fight, Gaea was finally at peace. I had to gather my people and rebuild Fanalia piece by piece, but it was finally complete after a few months. When I looked at the Mystic Moon it always appeared to be getting closer. A few days ago the weather started to change and natural occurrences have been tearing up Gaea" Van explained as he took a drink of the water.

"The same thing appears to be happening on my world. Earth quakes have been tearing up the Earth and everyone is panicking. Before I was brought her I saw Gaea in the sky for the first time. Something's going to happen. I can feel it" Hitomi said. Hitomi closed her eyes and she saw a vision of a man killing people. Men, women and children. He was killing them all.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?" Van asked leaning close.

"I saw something. A man with short blond hair and fiery green eyes. He was killing people" Hitomi said with fright.

"Him again. I knew he was going to be trouble" Van said.

"You know him?"

"He's the one who did this" Van said pointing to the cut on his head. "We should go now" Van said getting up. He helped up Hitomi and they were on there way once again.


	4. Bound by Fate

****

Chapter Four: **Bound by Fate**

*Angel speaking! This seems to be my most popular story. Anyone care to explain? Is it because the series was so popular? Do tell. I like all of your reviews. There very encouraging! Escaflowne is one of my favourite animation, and I do own the series! I must tell you they were hard to find, but I found them. The movie was great too. I love the music by Yoko Kanno. I know I'm taking up some of your reading time. So if you want you can skip all this and just read the story.

@}------- Angel Fergie -------{@Thanks Again!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dawn and Hitomi and Van finally reached Palace. Hitomi was exhausted from the long journey so he could understand her wanting to sleep. She fell asleep awhile ago. Van didn't feel like waking her so he let her sleep. He liked being with Hitomi like this. He missed her very much and having her this close again brought joy to his heart once again. He almost forgot what joy felt like.

Van got to the front steps of the chateau where he was suppose to meet the others. He slowly got off the horse so that her wouldn't wake Hitomi. Van pick her up and headed inside.

"Van! It's nice to see you again, and Hitomi too" Allen said.

"I need to use a room for Hitomi. She exhausted from the journey" Van said going into the chateau . Allen lead him to a spare room and Van layed Hitomi to rest.

"I could of picked you up in the Crusade. It would of made the journey easier" Allen said leading Van to the meeting room.

"It was faster this way."

"Van you look different. I must be because Hitomi's back. Am I right?"

"I've missed her a lot. It's nice to see her again, but I wish it would of been under better circumstances."

They both entered the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

Old friends were there Dryden, Millerna, Sheid, Allen, Gaddes and Ruhm. Also some new friends were there Adama Eshe, Rig Vieta, and the new king of Zaibach Lamire. Zaibach was one of the countries that changed it's names. The new name of Zaibach is Hitokan.

"So what's this important information that you have to give to us?" Millerna asked.

"It has to do with the fate of both Gaea and the Mystic Moon" Van said. He explain the whole situation about what has happened this far. He inform them about their new enemy that he had encountered.

Hitomi was dreaming of her standing on the overhang of a cliff. The wind was blowing through her hair. The air started to get warmer and Hitomi looked down. It was Fanalia, and it was burning! Was this a vision of the past or maybe the future? Hitomi looked up into the sky at the Earth. The Earth was falling into Gaea. Hitomi suddenly fell from the cliffs edge. Plummeting towards the ground she suddenly grew wings and flew. There was a light in the distance. Hitomi was drawn towards it. When she reached the light she woke up from her dream in a cold sweat. "No that can't be our fate! What was that light?" Hitomi asked herself.

Hitomi looked around. It appeared that she was in a bedroom but the last thing she remember was being on a horse with Van. Hitomi figured that they were in Palace. She got up and opened the window. The cold breeze touched her face. It felt pleasant compared to the hot breeze she was accustomed to. She looked out of the window and that confirmed that she was in Palace.

Palace was falling apart like Earth. The ground was cracked and buildings had fallen over. Hitomi walked out of the room and looked around. She spotted a palace guard and walked up to him. "Do you know where Van is?" Hitomi asked. 

"Lord Van is in a meeting down the hall. It's the large the room with red doors" he explained.

Hitomi walked up to the doors, and walked inside. Hitomi looked around and everyone appeared to be sitting down. Hitomi walked up to the table and all eyes redirected towards her. 

"Hitomi! It's been a long time since we last saw you" Millerna said getting up and giving her a hug. Hitomi noticed the large ring on her finger. Millerna caught her looking at it. "Me and Dryden got re-married" Millerna explained.

"It's nice to see you all again, but I wish it were under better conditions" Hitomi said as she took a seat at the table.

"So this is the Hitomi I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Lamire. I am King of Hitokan formerly known as Zaibach " King Lamire said.

Shin stood with Reed in an abandon mansion. The whole village seemed to be abandoned. Reed explain that some villages were abandon during the great war. Shin decided that it would be a prefect place to set up base.

"These are all the men you could find?" Shin said at the pathetic bunch. 

"There are more coming. All together well have about five hundred men" Reed said. 

"We need more! Where are those weapons you spoke of? Lets just break some men out of prisons. They probably want to repay society as much as I want to" Shin said.

"The weapons are here. Under this mansion. There is a underground cavern where I put them out of harms way. Use them as you see fit. There are 1000 guymelef units, 100 tanks, 10 floating fortresses, and much more. I've been collecting them for a long time now for such a battle. I've also collected construction plans for a various amount of weapons that have never had a chance to be put to good use" Reed said sitting down taking another drink of his wine.

"Sounds like you've got everything planned out. Do you have a map of Gaea?" Shin asked sitting opposite Reed. Reed pulled out the map and placed it on the table.

"Godeshen seems to be the closest city to us. Lets attack them first and gather as many men as we can there. Do your men know how to work the guymelef units?" Shin inquired.

"Yes. Most of these men have been in battle with them before. They others have been training for a month now. We also just got word that some sorcerers will be join us too" Reed explained with a smirk on his face.

"Everything seems to be falling into place perfectly. We'll start our strike tomorrow when it gets dark. They'll never expect us coming. Inform the men to be ready by my command" Shin said getting up and walking out onto the balcony. He looked at the Earth that shone high in the sky.

The meeting was over. The word was to be spread that Gaea should be prepared for war. Hitomi was standing out on the balcony over looking the city. She didn't want another war. The last war she lost too many friends like Falcon, Nariya, Eriya, Balgus and many more. She didn't want to loose any more friends.

"A penny for you thoughts?" Allen asked as he walked towards. He stood beside her. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind. Want me to take the world off you shoulders for a bit?" he said smiling at Hitomi.

Hitomi was thankful for Allen's interruption. It got her mind off of all the things going on. She let out a loud sigh. "You don't know how good it is too see you all again. I was beginning to miss you guys back home. So I heard you found you sister Celina. I was happy to hear that" Hitomi said leaning against the railing.

"Van must of told you. I must tell you that he missed you everyday since you left. He hasn't been himself for the past couple of months, but when I saw him walk in with you in his arms. There was a glow about him" Allen said.

Hitomi blushed as she looked at Allen and noticed that his hair was cut up to his shoulders. "You cut your hair" Hitomi said.

"Yeah. It was getting too long, and it was time for a change. You don't seem to have changed one bit Hitomi" Allen said pushing his hair behind his ear.

For some reason Hitomi felt like she finally come home after a long vacation. Her mom would be furious that she left again. She wondered what her friends and family were doing now. She hoped that they were safe.

Hitomi didn't know that the fate of both worlds lied in her hands, and the hands of another. Will her powers grow strong enough to save the world in time? Wait and see...


	5. Overpowered

****

Chapter Five: Overpowered

Shin's forces were on the verge of attacking Godeshen. With only 10 guymelefs he would conker Godeshen and make his army increase by the hundreds. 

"Shoot down the wall and take out the guards and weapons. Separate yourself into groups and spread yourself throughout the city. Reed and I will set the prisoners free and take them as recruits for our army" Shin said in his black guymelefs.

Now that Shin got to see his men in actionhe was positive that the future of Gaea would be a sea of flame. This country was craving for a war. The people of Gaea were weak and unprepared for what he had in mind to unleash upon the it.

Godeshen's ruler wasn't prepared for an assault like this. His weapons were low and his guards few. He had no choice but to surrender to Shin's forces. 

The enslaved people Shin released from prison were more than happy to join there army. This would add seven hundred more men to Shin's massing army.

Shin loved to see the fear in the town's peoples eyes as it their city burned. Shin was disappointed that the king didn't put up much of a fight. He hoped that the bigger countries would put up more of a fight. He wanted a good fight to satisfy his burning hunger to kill.

Godeshen was overpowered and burned to the ground. There army was beginning to grow in the thousands. People were afraid that if they didn't join they would be killed.Some people join out of fear and they others because of hatred.

It was like Shin's pain and hatred was a disease that was spreading throughout Gaea and infecting it's people. This was Shin's true power, his true purpose in life.

Hitomi was in a deep sleep. She was dream about something that happened moths ago between her and Yukari. 

Hitomi was sitting beside Yukari on a park bench. They had just come from a movie that ended late in the day. It was late at night and Hitomi was looking at the moon like she always did. 

"Hitomi what the matter with you? Your always looking at the moon with such sad eye" Yukari said.

Hitomi turn to Yukari with a serious look on her face. "Yukari?" Hitomi asked looking back at the moon.

"Yes Hitomi?" Yukari said.

"Do you ever fell like you don't belong? Like when you go somewhere and you wished you were someplace else? You feel like you belong somewhere and you can't go there... That's how I feel Yukari. I belong somewhere else but I can go because I have friends and family here" Hitomi said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hitomi. I can never understand what your talking about. You can be so confusing sometimes Hitomi. I only wish for your happiness. So go where ever it makes you truly happy. That way I don't have to see you like this anymore. Go where ever your heart takes you. That's the best advice I can give you as a friend to a friend" Yukari said giving Hitomi a hug.

Hitomi closed her eyes as Yukari hugged her. Suddenly Hitomi felt the hot air on her cheeks and she opened her eyes. Fire! More fire! She pushed Yukari away, but it wasn't Yukari. It was the strange man with short blond hair and green eyes. His eyes were the same eyes as Dilandauhad when he torched Palace. Fire hungry, blood thirsty eyes. He turned into fire as it surrounded Hitomi. She ran from the fire but where ever she went there was more fire. She stared at a burning flag. It was the Godeshen flag. The city that was burning was Godeshen. The fire caught up with Hitomi and swallowed her within it.

Hitomi woke up from her sleep suddenly breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down the side of her face. She put her hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding. "Hitomi are you all right?" the voice belonged to Van who was at the edge of her bed.

"No! It's burning! Godeshen is burning like Fenalia Van!" Hitomi said with fear in her eyes. 

Van sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was burning hot. Van got up and left the room and came back with a basin of water. He laid Hitomi back down in bed and put the cold wet towel on her forehead.

"Hitomi they wouldn't be stupid enough to attack now. Or would they?" Van inquired.

"No Van look! It's to late! Godeshen's burning!" Hitomi said loudly as she pointed to the window. There was an orange light in the distance. Could it be fire? Could they really have attacked this early?

Van rushed outside onto the balcony and looked at the red glow. Hitomi's vision was true. Above the orange glow there were clouds of smoke emerging from it.

Van barged into Allen's room. "Godeshen has been defeated by the enemy" Van said walking up to Allen. Allen was sitting in a chair reading before Van came in. Allen looked at Van then he let out a sigh.

"Hitomi had a vision of this?" Allen asked putting down his book. He looked out the window and saw the orange glow.

"Yes" Van replied.

"Then it has started. War will break out in Gaea once again"

Gaea has been chosen to go through another trial of survival.This war would be different. The man who was attacking doesn't care about life or Gaea. What is the fate of Gaea? Destruction?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Oh no! Gaea's going to be destroyed be Godzilla! Well maybe not but it would be a neat idea. Shin kind of reminds me of Dilandau. There pasts are different though. Later in this story I'll reveal Shin's past. Ba Dum! Ba Dum! You know the new name of Zaibach has the new name Hitokan! I got the name by putting Hitomi's first name and last name together. Hitomi Kanzaki = Hitokan. Pretty neat idea eh? Well that's all for now. Talk to you in the next chapter!!!

Angel_Fergie :o)


	6. Past, Present, Future

****

Chapter Six: Past, Present, Future

"Mama! Look what I made in school today" a young boy said running into the house to show his mother. The mother was unresponsive for a moment then she turn around and smiled at her son. 

"Mama? Were you crying again? Did papa hit you again?" he asked giving his mother his picture of a puppy. "Here this will make you happy! I made it for you Mama!"

"Thank you Shin. Your such a good boy. Mama's proud of you" his mother said to him as she faded away.

The boy was crying in his bed as loud noises were coming from the living room. When the noises stopped he got up and peered out the door wiping away his tears. He walked down the hall into the living room where he saw a horrible sight.

His mother was lying on the floor bleeding from her head. He ran up to her and held her head in his lap. "Mama? Are you okay? Mama? Wake up! Please Mama!" the young boy cried. The boys hands were soon covered with blood from his mothers wounds.

"Get away from her son. She's dead. Such a filthy tramp your mother was. When ever I turned around she was with another man" the father said wiping off his hands and face with a wash cloth. Shin didn't listen to his father and he continued to cry over his dead mothers body.

The father walked over to Shin and grabbed him by the arm painfully. He slapped him in the face. "Stop crying like a baby, boy. Your lucky I don't kill you here and now. I don't even know if your my own son. Go to your room until I decide what I want to do" the father said tossing Shin aside.

Hitomi noticed that she was seeing someone's life in her dreams. The young boys name was Shin. Who was he? Why was she seeing his past? The dream disappeared and everything was dark. 

Hitomi suddenly heard a loud scream and turned around to see another vision. It was Shin but he was older. He looked like the man she saw before in her dreams. The scream didn't come from him. It came from the man lieing on the ground who Hitomi noticed was his father. Shin smiled over his dead fathers body. His eyes suddenly fixed on Hitomi. Those eyes scared her. She started running but every thing was black and she couldn't see where she was going.

Another image appeared in front of her. It was the same as before. Earth was falling into Gaea but his time Gaea and Earth shattered into millions of little pieces like glass. Hitomi was falling into the never ending darkness. 

Suddenly a tiny light appeared in front of her and it grew larger and larger until it surrounded her. She was no longer falling but floating.

Varie appeared in front of Hitomi with her wings unfolded. "You! I've seen you before. You're Van's mother" Hitomi said.

"Yes Hitomi. I am Van's mother Varie... Hitomi once again your confused heart is creating the worst possible fate for Gaea and Earth. It's not only you Hitomi. There is someone else from Earth who is creating chaos. His power is mysterious and great. He wished for annihilation for all living things" Varie said flying closer to Hitomi.

"My heart isn't confused any more. I know that I love Van" Hitomi said in confusion.

"Your heart has solved that problem, but there is another choice you must make... Think of your unhappiness and find a way to solve it. Before it's too late for both Gaea and Earth" Varie said vanishing into the light. 

Hitomi awoke from her dream and sat up in bed. She looked out the window at the Earth. "What's making me unhappy? I don't understand? Varie what do you mean?" Hitomi said. Hitomi needed someone to talk to, someone to be with. Hitomi got out of bed and went looking for Van. 

Hitomi walked into Van's room and looked around. Hitomi could see that Van wasn't in his room. But where could he be this late at night? Hitomi walked across the room and looked out onto the balcony. She saw Van sitting on a bench staring at the sky. Van looked so innocent, like a child.

"Care to share what you thinking about Van?" Hitomi asked sitting beside him on the bench.

"I'm just remembering old times when I was with you. When I do that I can forget everything else that bothers me" Van said smiling at Hitomi. Hitomi smiled back at Van trying to hide her feelings from him. But she couldn't from Van and she started to cry. She hugged Van tightly and started to cry. "What's the matter Hitomi?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"I was so unhappy back home. Now that I'm here everything's falling apart. Why can I be here just to see you Van? Why can't I be here to stay with you?" Hitomi said looking into Van's eyes. 

Van placed his hands on both sides of Hitomi face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. His eyes looked sad as he stared at Hitomi. Van leaned close to Hitomi and he gently kissed Hitomi on the lips as they trembled. 

Once Hitomi stopped trembling Van moved back and looked into Hitomi's eyes. Hitomi loved the feeling of being in Van's arms. They were so very warm, so very comforting. When she was with Van she felt like nothing could harm her or that nothing mattered but being here.

Hitomi looked up at the Earth. "Maybe that's what she meant. That's what's making me unhappy!" Hitomi said as she turned to Van.

Van looked at Hitomi with confusion. "What are you talking about Hitomi? What's making you unhappy?" Van asked.

Hitomi looked at Van then the Earth. She placed her head in her hands. "I got to choose, but I can't! I can't!" Hitomi said tangling her fingers in her hair out of frustration. Van put his hand against Hitomi's face and turn it towards him. "I'm sorry Van. I just need to be alone for awhile. I need time to thing" Hitomi got up and left out of Van's room.

"Boss. We just got news that the girl Hitomi from the Mystic Moon is back on Gaea"

"Thank you Tredu. You may leave" Reed said as he shut the door behind Tredu.

"Is this girl Hitomi going to be a problem Reed?" Shin asked walking out of the shadows.

"She has before and I don't doubt that she will be now" Reed said taking a seat by Shin who was now sitting.

"Then might I suggest that we get ride of her before she becomes a problem?" Shin said pulling out his knife and stabbing it into the table.

"As you wish. We will send out a team to kill Hitomi Kanzaki"


	7. Deception

****

Chapter Seven: **Deception**

I was talking to my friend they other day and she asked me what my favorite scene was in Escaflowne. Well of course I had to think for a second but then I remembered the episode "False Vows" where Millerna and Dryden are getting married and their attacked by the Unified Luck Soldiers. They demand that they hand over Hitomi to them. Hitomi feels bad that she told Millerna a false prediction and she runs out and says "I'm the girl from the Mystic moon and I am Hitomi Kanzaki! If you want me here I am!" That's my favorite scene. My heart was like thumping and I was screaming "No Hitomi! Don't do it!" Anyways thanks for reading my story this far. I appreciate all your reviews!!!

@}---- Angel_Fergie----{@

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was dark with clouds that covered every inch of the sky. Rain was pounding against the glass and lightning clashed, lighting the sky for a few short seconds. Hitomi sat in her room as she usually did. Van was out with Allen to meet an informant that had information on the mysterious man. 

Hitomi let out a loud sigh that lasted a few seconds. She wanted to go with Van and Allen but they insisted that she stay because she would draw too much attention to them. Hitomi made an irritated face as she remembered them telling her. They could of at least gave her something to do. 

Hitomi opened the window to let some fresh air into the room. She loved the smell of rain in spring, it was so refreshingly sweet. She closed her eyes as the moist air brushed her face. When she closed her eyes she saw a image of someone familiar and heard a voice "Hitomi." She open her eyes quickly and looked around the room to see if anyone was there.

"Is someone there?" Hitomi said looking around the room again. No one was there, but then who was it she heard. A transparent figure appeared in front of Hitomi and she jump at the sight of it. "Folken is that you?" Hitomi asked as she caught her breath. It was him, Folken was standing in front of her, but then he wasn't. He was like a ghost there but not really there.

"Hitomi your in terrible danger. He knows of you and will not let you get in his way. He is blinded with hatred and cannot see anything but pain and suffering" Folken said unveiling his wings. 

"Folken I don't know what to do" Hitomi said moving closer to him.

Folken smiled at her "Listen to your heart. It speaks to you." Folken suddenly disappeared into the darkness of the sky. Hitomi ran to the window and looked out hoping to see him.

"I-I don't understand" Hitomi said as she was soon soaked by the rain. Her hand held out of the window hoping he would come back. Hitomi moved back from the window and stood still for a moment. She let herself slide to the floor in a puddle of water. Hitomi put her hand to her heart "What are you trying to tell me?"

Van and Allen were in a coach on their way to meet an informant. Gaddes was with them too. There were strength in numbers Gaddes said. For some reason Van had this unsettling feeling that something was not right. He dismissed it right away and went on to thinking of more important matters like preventing another war.

They had finally reached the tavern they were suppose to meet the informant. Then left the coach into the rain and up the steps. The tavern looked old and dirty. Noise roared from all the drunk men inside. They preceded in with out hesitation. Allen went first then Van and Gaddes. 

The men paid no attention to them because they were to busy watching a fight that was taking place in the middle of the room. Allen sat down at one table and they others joined. "What would you gentlemen like to drink?" he bar maid asked. Van looked at Allen and Allen smiled.

"Some water would be just fine. We have business we must attend to" Allen said giving the bar maid a gentle smile. She walked away leaving them to their business, and returned with three glasses and a pitcher of water.

Van was very impatient and he began to tap his fingers against the table as Gaddes was telling a joke. Allen was leaning in his chair as calm as ever and he too was not listening to Gaddes rambling.

Suddenly a man with sat down at the table with a hood covering his face. This got the attention of the trio of men. You could only see the bottom part of his face but it look extremely familiar. Allen looked at him and he quickly drew the mans hood away from his face and to their surprise the face was a familiar sight. "Mole Man. I should of known" Gaddes said laughing.

"Why must we meet in a place like this? Why couldn't of you just approached us?" Van asked in a irritated voice. He didn't reply, his face looked almost sad, but why?

"What was it you wanted to tell us Mole?" Allen asked ignoring Van questions. Mole avoided eye contact with all of them. Something was wrong, this wasn't the typical way he acted.

Finally words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry" Mole Man said looking directly at Van. Gaddes and Allen looked at Van with question. Van eyes suddenly grew wide.

"This was a diversion. Their after Hitomi. We must get back quickly" Van said dashing from the table to the front of the tavern. The entrance was block by a group of men who didn't intend on letting them go so easily.

Allen and Gaddes were beside Van. "This was a trap all along" Allen said pulling out his sword. Van and Gaddes did the same as they were about to fight. 

"Van when you see an opening you run and save Hitomi" Gaddes said as the group of men started to attack them. Was that unsettling feeling was? Hitomi was in danger and she would be unprepared. Van hoped he would get there in time.

Hitomi was seated on the floor looking at her pack of tarot cards. She wondered how they got to be on Gaea. Just as she was about to pick them up she remembered what had happened last time she read tarot cards. Hitomi closed her eyes as she was about to pick them up. 

Hitomi suddenly looked up as she heard a noise. The door knob was slowly moving. Who could it be at a time like this? She knew it wasn't Van or Allen they would still be out. Also they would of knocked before entering, actually everyone knocked before coming in. Hitomi suddenly grew cold.

Hitomi moved quickly and grabbed the knife that Gaddes gave her before they left. She moved behind the door and held the knife against her chest. Her heart was pounding, she could hear it. The door slowly began to open then a few moments it slowly opened wider. 

Three men walked into her room and looked around. Hitomi though that maybe if she stayed still they would just leave. Hitomi knew that she wouldn't be so luck. She would have to make her move quick so that they would be surprised. That would give her a slight advantage.

When the last man came in he shut the door. This would be it Hitomi thought she clenched the knife and slashed the man and pushed him to the ground. The other two men turned around and faced Hitomi. Hitomi's heart stopped as she saw the look in those men's eyes. The only choice she has was to run for her life. Good thing she was a top athlete. Hitomi moved her hand blindly to find the door knob. When she found it she swung open the door and ran down the hall. The two men were in hot pursuit of her, but they were slower than she.

Hitomi looked around for help but their appeared to be no one around. When she finally did see someone she ran up to them shouting for help. He was unresponsive to her hollers. When she got closer she understood why. The guards neck was slashed open. Hitomi gasped and looked away. Her eyes were shut tight then she heard foot steps coming closer. She had to hide, but where? She couldn't hide forever, she didn't know when Van and Allen would be back. She would have to handle this alone.

Hitomi ran into the closest room ad hid under the table waiting for them to come in. Then she would make her move.

Van had gotten out of the tavern and was now running back to the palace. He ran like the wind, his heart pumping ten time its original rhythm. He paused looking around breathing in the air that didn't seem to be reaching his lungs fast enough. No one appeared to be following his. Good this he would be too exhausted to fight them anyways. His only fight was with those who would hurt Hitomi. He felt bad for leaving her there all alone. He remember the face she gave him when he told her to stay. He smiled a little at that image of her disappointed look. No this would not be the last time he would see her. Van starting running again determined to get to the palace in time.


	8. Deep Wound

****

Chapter Eight: Deep Wound

"Geeze! Why do I always get left behind. Lord Van could need my help right now, and I'm stuck here! Rrraah! This makes me so mad!" Merle said jumping all over the orphanage. Merle helped take care of the children there. She has been helping out since the war. Merle was think and suddenly she felt a hard tug on her tail. "He-y! What do you think your doing Omi?" Merle said snatching her tail away. Omi was one of the orphans there who always like to make Merle's life harder.

"Sorry Merle. You were talking to your self again. You should really seek help for that. I think you might be a bit of a nut" Omi said as he stuck his tongue at her in a playful way. That was it, Merle could no longer take any of this. Her tail stood straight up and fluffed out. Omi knew the sign and he started to run away.

"You little brat! Why I ought to-to" Merle couldn't think of anything she could do to the little mouthy brat. Merle decided that she would go to Palace and help Van and Hitomi. There was nothing more for her to do here but be annoyed by Omi and his gang. 

Omi poked his head in the room and looked around. Merle wasn't in the room and the window was open. Omi smiled and gentle shut the door.

The door slow creaked open and two sets of feet walked into the room. Hitomi's heart felt like it was pounding against her rib cage. She tried to calm her self so that her breath would be quiet. She was practically holding her breath as they walked closer to the table. 

They stopped at the far edge of the table and one of them walked towards the closet. The other one was bending down to look under the table. This was it Hitomi though as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and put both hands against the table. When he was just about to look under the table, Hitomi with all her might lifted the table and pushed it towards the man. The table fell on top on him with a crack. He wasn't moving. The table must have hit him pretty hard against the skull.

The loud noise drew the other man running into the room. He saw Hitomi standing above his unconscious friend. Hitomi moved her hand behind her to retrieve the Knife from where she had hidden it, tucked behind her pants. 

The look in his eyes were frightening to Hitomi as they looked at her. The man started pulling out knifes that were in his belt. Hitomi froze as he pulled them out and smiled at her. Hitomi pulled out her knife as the man grabbed the last of his knifes. 

With a flick of his hand he threw one of the knifes at her but she dodged it but not quick enough. The knife just grazed her cheek as she moved. Hitomi's hand went instinctively to her bleeding cheek. His aim was very good, if she hand not of moved he would of killed her.

Van was nearing the palace running with all the strength he had. Just a few more minute and he would be there. Van was soaked to the bone. The rain was falling harder than ever and the street were covered with puddles. Van began to run towards the palace only thinking about Hitomi.

The palace was in sight now and Van dashed up the stairs and into the palace. There were no guards anywhere, meaning, they must already be there. The first place Van checked was Hitomi's sleeping quarters. There was a man lying on the floor he didn't appear to be dead but he had a pretty bad cut on his chest.

Van continued to look around the palace but there was no one in sight. He noticed a couple of guards that were brutally killed by the intruders, but where was Hitomi? While Van was walking towards the back of the palace he heard a noise that sounded like laughing. Van ran towards the noise as quietly as he could.

Van walked slowly to the door that was slightly opened. He peered in to see a man with three small knifes in his hand but he couldn't see who was at the other end of the room. He slowly opened the door a little more so he could see better. 

Hitomi was at the other end of the room with a cut on her cheek and her hand covering one of her shoulders. Her shoulder appeared to be bleeding and in her other hand she held the knife that Gaddes had given her earlier that night.

Van burst in the room and started to attack the man. When the man turned around he just saw a fist that hit him in the right eye. He staggered backwards with his hand over his injured eye. Van moved closer and kicked his abdomen then the man fell to the ground coughing. Van kicked him again and again in the stomach until he was no longer conscious.

Hitomi felt light headed and she slowly slide to the ground. She was sitting on the ground looking at Van who was looking the man over. He shoulder hurt as she felt the warm stick liquid cover her hand. She felt slightly sick when she saw the blood gushing from her shoulder. Hitomi heard foot step coming closer to her. She glanced to wards where Van was. He was by her side in seconds. He moved the hand that was covering the wound and made intense face. "We better get this looked at by a doctor" Van said looking at Hitomi pale face. All color seem to have left her face making her look weak. Hitomi began to sway then Van caught her before she could fall.

Van picked up Hitomi and bought her back to her room. He needed to get a doctor but he couldn't leave her alone. More of those men could come and she would be defenseless. Van suddenly heard foot steps in the hall and he pulled out his sword. It was hard to see, it was so dark in the palace. The figure came into the room and walked into the light. "Lord Van! Lord Van! I found you Lord Van" it was Merle who said this running towards him wrapping her arms around him and giggled. 

"Merle I need your help. I need you to look after Hitomi while I get a doctor" Van said looking at Hitomi then back a Merle.

"What happened this time? She always getting into trouble!" Merle said in a scolding tone. She moved closer to Hitomi then she got a better look at the wounds. "This is bad Lord Van. The bleeding wont stop." Van looked a Merle then he ran out the door into the darkness.

Merle cleaned the wounds but there seem to be no point with the one on her shoulder. It wouldn't stop bleeding. Merle was getting worried because Hitomi's face was getting paler by the minuet.

Van came in the room with a fat old man by his side. The chubby man seemed to be out of breath probably from running. He stood there for a minute to catch his breath then Van urged him forward. "This is doctor Redmire" Van said. The doctor was now beside Hitomi looking at the wound on her shoulder. He put the bag down on the night stand and pulled out a need, pliers and some string.

"I have to close this wound. We must stop the bleeding" the doctor said and he started threading the thread though her skin. Van looked away, the sight was just too unbearable for him to watch. He sat down and put his head on the table. Van was extremely tired from all the running he just did. Merle noticed his discomfort and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hitomi will be okay Van. I know Van she's a very strong girl" Merle said looking at Van then looking back at Hitomi. The doctor seemed to know what he was doing and Merle was thankful for that.

An hour had passed and Allen and Gaddes were now entering the room. First they saw Van and Merle then they looked over to see Hitomi being patched up by some sort of doctor. 

The doctor was fished, he had place a bandage over her wound and he rose to his feet. Van looked up at the doctor waiting for a response. "She'll be fine. She just need some rest and time to recuperate" the doctor said. Van went up to the doctor and shook his hand thanking him.

When the doctor left Allen approached Van. "What happened here Van?" Allen asked in a quiet tone. Van looked at Hitomi then back at Allen.

"I didn't get here fast enough. She had taken out two of them but the last one did this. I got there and stopped him before he could do any more" Van said trying to keep his voice steady.

"It seems they know about Hitomi and wish to ride of her before she becomes trouble again. We must put a end to this before another war breaks out" Allen said sitting down on the chair Van had vacated.

Van was still looking intently at Hitomi. "Van are you okay?" Merle asked approaching him. 

"I'm going to kill him with no mercy."


	9. Next Strike

****

Chapter Nine: Next Strike

__

Godeshen

Shin was in his black guymelef learning how to use it and pretty quickly too. Reed was impressed at how quickly and easily Shin learned. He grew more confident every day that Shin was the right choice. Before Shin, Reed was looking for someone, anyone who would be bloodthirsty enough to start mayhem and chaos on Gaea once again. They were rebuilding weapons from Dornkirk's old notes and constructing new ones that Shin was helping to build.

Two men came into Reed's work area as he was working on the new prototype. "Sir?" one of the men asked. Reed turned around and saw the two men.

"Were you successful in you mission to kill the girl?" Reed asked wiping his hands off. The men looked at each other then back at Reed.

"She was injured but not killed. They appear to be stronger than we had originally thought"

"What about you weapon survey?"

"There weapons appear to be low. They have a few guymelefs and floating ships. Nothing we couldn't handle sir"

"Good, they probably know of us now. We should post look outs. The girl is probably well guarded as are most of the cities. We should strike as soon as possible before the can make more weapons" Reed said walking up to his new creations. "I can't wait to test these out."

__

Godeshen: Practice Field

"Master Shin! Reed wishes to speak with you immediately" a man yelled from bellow. Shin couldn't really make out who he was.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm having too much fun. This guymelefs needs something" Shin said as he dismounted the guymelef and walked towards the main structure.

__

Palace: Hitomi's room

Hitomi was resting peacefully in her room with a dozen guards at the door. Merle stayed by her side while Van was out talking to Allen about certain matters. 

__

Palace: Meeting room

"What are you saying Van?" Gaddes asked in an abrupt tone.

"I'm going back to Fenalia to awaken Escaflowne. It one of the most powerful guymelefs on Gaea. What other choice do I have?" Van said in an angry tone.

"We still have Scherazade and the Crusade to help us. We don't need Escaflowne just yet. Well have to prepare the other guymelef units since they haven't been used in awhile" Allen said mostly just pointing out the facts.

"We must strike back soon. Their likely to know that we know about them and if they're as smart as I think the are, their going to make their move quickly before we have a chance to defend ourselves" Van said growing more irritated.

Allen and Gaddes sighed. Van had a point and he was very stubborn. When he had his mind set their was no way they could change it. Allen looked at Gaddes and shrugged his shoulders. "You make a very good point Van. Well do as you say. You can go back to Fenalia and get Escaflowne but what about Hitomi? She can't move in her state, and who will protect Fenalia once your gone?" Allen asked moving closer to Van.

"I trust my men to take care of Fenalia. Palace is the most likeliest place to be attacked. There are more resources her to take then in Fenalia. The matter of Hitomi... She can stay here with Merle. I'll only be gone a day or two" Van said looking outside. His heart hurt when he though of Hitomi in the state she was in. Why? Why couldn't of he have noticed that it was a trap. Everything was against him that night. The rain prevented him from flying, the rain would of soak up into his wings making them to heavy to fly. He had tried it once before and he had failed.

Allen noticed the look in Van's eyes and decided to change the subject. "You should be off soon. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back. While you are out we'll spread word to all that Gaea is being threaten by an unknown force" Allen said rising from the table. He pick up Van's sword and handed it to him. "Be quick like the wind Van. Their attack will be swift. Well prepare the guymelefs for them."

Before Van would leave he went to see Hitomi in her bed room. He passed the guards and entered her room. He saw Merle sitting beside Hitomi who was perched up against the head board of the bed. Hitomi looked at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Lord Van your here!" Merle shouted as she ran up to him giggling as she usually did. Van ignored Merle and walked up to Hitomi's bed and sat beside her.

"I'm leaving back to Fenalia to get Escaflowne Hitomi" Van said as Hitomi eyes suddenly went wide.

"B-but Van? What about what you said to me before I left? You said you wanted to see the world as your brother wanted to, without weapons or war" Hitomi said sitting up. She winced from the pain of her shoulder. Van put his hand on Hitomi's good shoulder and pushed her gently back down so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Well it too late for that wouldn't you say? A war is breaking out whether or not we want it too and we need the help of Escaflowne. Hitomi, Allen will be here to protect you while I'm gone. Take care of yourself, I'll be back in a few short days" Van said trying to be as brief as he could. Van lifted Hitomi's hand and kissed it gentle. He then departed from the room then the palace to Fenalia.

__

Godeshen: The Castle

Shin walked into the poorly lit room where Reed was awaiting him with a bottle of wine. "What is it you wanted Reed? I was just learning how to use the cloaking mechanism" Shin said is a calm tone of voice. He sat down beside Reed and poured himself a glass of blood wine.

"The weapons report of Palace was satisfying. They don't even compare to our forces, but that Hitomi girl seems to be harder to kill than we'd expected. She and her companions took out a few of our good men" Reed said disappointed. Shin still looked calm then suddenly he threw his glass against the wall with a loud crash.

"If these men can't even take out one girl and her group of goody goodies. Then how do you expect them to fight a war and win it? They need to train harder! I think we need to take them on a field exercise to see what their really made of" Shin said as a flame flickered in his eyes. 

"Then shale our first _fields exercise _be annihilating Palace? That would be a pretty big step" Reed said pouring another glass of wine for Shin. 

"This is the time when we separate the boys from the men Reed. The stronger will prevail. We need to strike now so that we'll have an easier chance of winning. Once Palace is out of the picture the other countries will be absolutely frightened of us and that's where we want them" Shin said taking a knife from his pocket and stabbing it onto a map. The knife was directly in the middle of Palace their next target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: I hope this chapter is better. I took your question and comments into consideration and incorporated them into it. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all your nice reviews. I appreciate them. :o)


	10. Hopeless

****

Chapter Ten: Hopeless 

__

Road to Fenalia

Van was on his way back to Fenalia on horse back. He only hoped that Fenalia was safe from any attack. When they rebuild Fenalia it was better built for war situations. It was just a precaution and the citizens felt much safer that way. There were only a few guymelefs left in Fenalia but of course the enemy must know of this. That's why their attacking so quickly. 

Why did all of this have to happen when Hitomi came back? He just wanted to see her and be with her once again, but not like this. He wanted this fairy tale to end with a happy ending. God, all he ever wanted in his life now, was to be happy with Hitomi.

__

Palace

Hitomi's wounds were healing pretty quickly with the help of Merle's constant care. Allen came in often to talk to her about how life has been sin she was gone. He and his sister who was Dilandau were living happily. Hitomi really didn't get the girl guy Dilandau situation. Allen seemed to enjoy talking about his sister, and it only reminded her of her family and friends back home. 

When Allen had finally left Hitomi to be by herself she noticed her stack of tarot card on the night stand. That brought up the dream she had about Varie. Her heart was confused once again, but what about? What choice couldn't she make? She though about it for a long time thinking about little things but nothing that was major.

Hitomi moved out of her bed at sat on a chair that was near the window. For some reason she was drawn to the window. She looked up at the Earth then it hit her. That's it she though like she finally found out a million year old question. "I must decide whether or not I want to go home to Earth or stay here on Gaea with Van" Hitomi said with dread in her voice. She couldn't do it! She can't choose between Van and her family and friends.

Outside of Palace

"Now is the time Reed. They are totally unprepared for our attack" Shin said from his guymelef. They were on one of Dornkirk's old floating fortresses, hovering just outside of Palace waiting to make their attack.

"Shin we should wait for the ground forces to be here. Well have a better chance that way" Reed said trying to knock some sense into Shin. Shin frowned at Reed in a playful way.

"Don't you have confidence in us Reed? You say these are our best men? Have more faith in us dear Reed" Shin said with a glimmer of insanity in his eyes. He wanted to kill and soon. He couldn't wait for the others to come. They were too slow, and anyways they would win no matter what so what if they loose a couple of men? They can be replaced.

Tredu came walking in the room in a rather slow calm pace. "The ground forces are in place and are ready to attack when you give the word."

Shin smirked and looked down at the unsuspecting country. This would be fun killing people, unprepared innocent people. Shin longed to kill anyone but everyone, it felt so good to see the terror in peoples eyes. Shin gave a quick glance at Reed and mounted into his black guymelef. With out so much as a word Shin descended onto Palace and Reed gave out the word that they would follow Shin into battle. 

Reed looked down at Shin decent upon Palace. "This boy, he doesn't think. We may need to bring in someone with a little more control, but he may learn. Well see how he is after this battle" Reed said mostly to himself as he finally saw Shin on the ground. "Back Shin up and take out the palace immediately."

__

Palace: Main Chambers

Allen was sitting at the table with most of his crew from the Crusade. One of the guards came bursting into the room breathing heavily, like he had ran around the palace a dozen time. "What is it?" Allen asked looking surprised.

"Their attack has begun at the east wall" he said suddenly standing in a upright position.

"Prepare Scherazade and the other guymelefs. Gaddes you prepare the Crusade just in case we need a quick way out, and take Hitomi and Merle with you. Their most likely to try and kill Hitomi again" Allen said taking command as he usually did. Allen put his head in his hands "They knew we would be unprepared. We must hit them with all we have."

Allen was soon the only one left in the room. The others were doing as he had asked. Van you better get back here as soon as you can, Allen thought as he got up from the table. He left the room to go fight in Scherazade.

__

Palace: East Wall

Shin broke threw the wall with no problem and was now entering the city. People were yelling and running for their lives. Good thing to do since Shin didn't fell like letting anyone live especially that Hitomi girl. If she got away she might become an announce, but Shin wouldn't mind a little challenge. She was only a little girl, what could she really do?

In seconds the city was burning and smoke was all around them acting like a cloak. Shin continued to smash down buildings making his way towards the palace. The men behind him split of to take out certain parts of Palace. Divide and concur is what Reed told him. 

The way Shin felt he could take out this whole city in less than an hour. For some reason he wanted to go to the palace and kill that Hitomi girl personally. Reed made her sound like a terrible threat. Somehow she and a king had stopped the last war. How Shin couldn't think of.

Fenalia

Van entered his castle to talk to Jarakan who was in charge while Van was out. He burst into the main chambers to see him talking to a bunch of what looked like Asturian nights. "My Lord" Jarakan said rising from the throne.

"I'm here to warn you of a new enemy. We should be prepare for what is to come. I need to retrieve Escaflowne and head back to Palace. They could be attacked at anytime now" Van said throwing a questioning look at the knights.

"Lord I'm sorry to tell you this, but Palace at this time is being attacked. That's what these knights are here for. They are requesting help to protect Asturia" Jarakan said. Van eyes went wide.

"Not this fast. It's all happening to fast. I must get to Palace to help them" Van said running to the back where Escaflowne was. Jarakan shouted after him.

"By the time you get there they may be gone or even dead" Jarakan said trying to protect Van from possible battle. Jarakan had known Van for a long time now and didn't wish for him to be hurt. He was the last king of Fenalia.

__

Fenalia: Forest Behind

Van had retrieved the drag energist from the throne room and was now standing at the foot of Escaflowne. Van wondered what his brother must think of this situation, but Van had no time what to assume. He stepped onto Escaflowne and place the energist into Escaflowne's heart. It started to glow for a few seconds then it opened it main chamber to allow Van to enter. Van hesitated but eventually went into Escaflowne.

Van changed Escaflowne into the dragon so he could fly to Palace. It was much faster to fly and he didn't plan on wasting any more time. He had to get to Palace and quickly, if he had any hope of defeating the enemy and saving his friends he would fly like the wind.


	11. Confrontation

****

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

__

Palace

Shin was encountered by a couple of guymelefs but they were easily taken care of. They were so modern compared to his black guymelef. When Shin had first seen the black guymelef he knew that it was the one for him. All the rest of the guymelefs were blue, and their was one that caught his eye. It was a tall red guymelef that Reed had told him once belonged to a man of pure insanity. Shin hopped that one day he would meet that man since they seemed to have something's in common.

Shin continued his way to Palace, he had a date with a girl. Shin wanted to test out his new weapon but he didn't want to waste it on the citizen, he wanted someone worthy.

Finally Shin had made it to the palace but there appeared to be no one there. Had they already escaped? That made Shin grow even more angry. Shin always hated being stood up. Shin broke into the palace. "Hold it there" a voice from behind Shin shouted. Shin turned around to see another modern guymelef, but this one seemed different. He had a fire in his voice that made Shin think that he would be stronger than the rest.

"And who might you be?" Shin asked trying to make small talk.

"I am Allen Schezar a knight of Kayli, and who may I ask are you." Allen replied taking out his sword.

"Call me Shin. Allen, aren't you one of Hitomi's friends? She a hard girl to kill I must say. That's why I came here personally to do it myself" Shin said remembering what Reed had told him about the last war.

"You wont lay a hand on Hitomi if I have something to say about it" with that Allen charged Shin but Shin deflected his charge with his own liquid metal sword. They pushed away from each other and clashed swords together over and over again. 

They seemed to be equally matched and Shin was growing tired of this farce. He quickly pushed a button that lifted a gun from his guymelefs forearm. Allen being unaware of the weapons on Earth was shocked at what it did. Shin suddenly started shooting at Allen, and Allen soon found out that those tiny metal balls could pierce through his armor. Allen quickly dodged behind one of the building to get out of the metal balls reach. 

__

Behind Palace

The crew of the Crusade were prepping to leave Palace at Allen's signal. "What's taking the boss so long" Kio asked looking at Gaddes. Gaddes crossed his arms and sighed. 

"You know the boss. He's probably having too much fun, he hasn't been in a battle for almost a year. He's been waiting to take out his anger on someone" Gaddes said as a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah he always gets to have all the fun while we sit here and wait for him" Riden said sitting himself down beside Hitomi. "Don't be worried about Allen little miss. He hasn't fought in awhile but he knows how to handle his own." 

Hitomi couldn't help but worry about Allen and Van. All those poor villager, they had no idea what was coming. Hitomi closed her eyes and held on to her pendant that Van had given back to her for luck. 

Merle was worried about Van too, Hitomi could tell by the look on her face and the fact that she has been pacing back and forth for awhile now. Hitomi couldn't blame her, she was worried too but not so much about Van but about the fate of both Earth and Gaea. 

The two planets were slowly be pulled closer together. Hitomi was wondering what was happening on Earth right now. Were all those natural disasters still happening, and what of her family and Yukari? All Hitomi's thoughts were making her feel ill and it also gave her a huge headache.

__

Not far from Palace

Van was flying on Escaflowne as he saw smoke rising from Palace. The air was growing warm then suddenly hot as he flew closer to Palace. As Van flew closer he could see the citizens fleeing from Palace below. They appeared to be hurt, there were mother and children injured. The man was insane he doesn't care who he kills.

Van was finally over Palace and the whole city appeared to be burning just like Fenalia a year ago. He looked for any sign of Hitomi or they others but all he could see was smoke and fire. He would have to get closer to the ground if he wanted to see anything. He flew lower as he came closer to the Palace. Van heard an odd sound as he came nearer to the palace. They were loud sharp noises that could practically make any person go deaf. 

Van flew closer to the sound and the smoke began to get thinner. The smoke burned his eyes when he descended onto the palace. He saw two shadowy figures fighting each other. As he came closer he could see that one of the guymelefs was Scherazade, Allen's guymelefs. The other one looked like one of Dornkirk's Dragon Slayers guymelefs. It was black as midnight making it look like a shadow against the wall.

Van landed his dragon on the ground and he turned the dragon back into a guymelef. "Van! What took you so long?" Allen shouted as he stood beside him.

"So this is the Easpano Guymelef Escaflowne. Looks pretty ancient like it belongs in a museum or something. I'm disappointed" Shin said moving closer to the two. Van was infuriated by the man, how could he kill so easily? 

Van drew his sword and charged at the black guymelef. Shin blocked his attack with his own sword. "Your very good Van, better than I thought." Shin said pushing away from Van.

Allen was watching the two fight as he took out a meqras (a type of bird that lives on Gaea) out of it cage and released it into the sky

__

Behind the palace

Gaddes was still looking out of the window for Allen's signal. It was hard to see anything because of the smoke and fire. All the other crew members were growing impatient and worried. "What kind of signal did the boss say he was going to give" Teo asked finally breaking the silence on the deck. Everyone looked at him for a moment and just ignored him. He let out a loud sigh and crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

Gaddes squinted his eyes as if he didn't know what he was looking at. "That's it!" Gaddes said signaling the others to prepare to move out. Hitomi looked out the window to see what the signal Allen gave them. She looked for about a minuet then she saw it flying towards them it was one of those birds she had seen before on Gaea.

"It's a meqras a very rare and mysterious bird" Merle explain as she saw Hitomi look at it. Hitomi was leaning against the wall because her shoulder was beginning to hurt again. Actually it started hurting when she had to leave her bed, she has been ignoring it until now. 

Hitomi winced as she moved closer to the window to see if she could spot Allen or Van. "Hitomi you shouldn't move! You'll tear your wound and then where will you be? Come on Hitomi lets get you to a room so you can lye down. Van will be here with Allen soon" Merle said the last part to make Hitomi feel better, but she can see that it was no use. Merle threw a quick looked at Gaddes to get some help from him.

"Merle's right Hitomi. You should go get some rest. Well tell you when they get on board" Gaddes said trying to be sensitive. Hitomi looked at Merle then looked at Gaddes. She was out numbered and she was feeling a bit dizzy so she let Merle take her to one of the rooms. 

Hitomi lied down slowly as she felt the ship leave port. Van where are you? Hitomi was wondering what city would be next to end up like Godeshen and now Palace. Hitomi leaned over at to night stand to get a glass of water as she did she noticed her deck of tarot cards on the table. How? Hitomi thought as she looked up a Merle. "Merle did you bring these with you?" Hitomi asked as Merle turned around to see the item in question.

"No I though you did" Merle said as she took them into her hands. Hitomi wondered how they could of got there. 

When Hitomi was in the middle of thinking the ship moved violently with two thumps. "That must be Lord Van and Allen" Merle said with delight.

__

Palace

Shin was running after the two guymelefs as they jumped onto an odd looking ship. Shin stopped and watched as they left. "Shin Palace has bee over run. You may return and we shale plan out next attack on Gaea" Reed said through the intercom. Shin smiled as he watch the two leave. They would be a challenge and he knew it. Shin wanted a challenge, he would have some fun toying with them.

__

The floating fortress

Shin stepped out of his guymelef onto the ships platform to be greeted by Reed. "So how was it?" Reed asked Shin with a delightful smile on his face.

"They put up more of a fight than those Godeshen people. It was still to easy. We need something else to make war more fun" Shin said noting the smile on Reed's face. "What with the smile?" Shin finally asked.

"We have a new warrior. He is very skilled and very strong. Actually he's a lot like you. I think you might like him. We sent out a group of men to capture him and bring him here" Reed said. Shin looked at Reed with a questioning look. "He's with the sorcerer's right now being changed back. You can meet him later when the operation is done. He is a excellent soldier to add to our collection. I think I have told you of him before. He's the owner of the red guymelef."


	12. Premonitions

****

Chapter Twelve: Premonitions

__

Crusade Repair Deck

As Hitomi laid asleep in bed Allen and Van were repairing their guymelefs that were damaged during they fight with the black guymelef. "He called him self Shin. The weapon he used was unfamiliar to me. Who knows whet else he has up his sleeve" Allen said looking at his guymelef. 

Van had started the repairs on Escaflowne while Allen was talking to him. "We might ask Hitomi of the weapons from her world? That may prepare us for what's to come from this Shin" Van said filing down his sword. Allen sighed as he walked closer to Van. 

"It seems that Shin has sources that we haven't consider. For example who gave him weapons? Where did they find the weapons? There has to be someone pulling the strings, but who? Who would want another war?" Allen asked sitting down on the stairs.

"The only people I can think of are the dopplegä ngers. There past is full of war and hatred. I can think of no one else but them" Van said looking at Allen. "Do you suppose Hitomi can tell us. She can read her cards, but I couldn't force her to do that. Not after what happened last time. Speaking of Hitomi, I wish to see how she is doing" Van said suddenly as he left Allen to ponder about the enemy.

__

Hitomi's Chambers

The rain was coming down as Hitomi tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a dream of her and Van. She was walking with Van up to the cliffs that hung over Fenalia.

"Oh Van look isn't the sunset beautiful?" Hitomi asked walking up to the edge of the cliff. Van walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. Hitomi leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This is how it should be."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Hitomi hung onto Van. The cliff was started to crumble from below them and Hitomi had fallen away from Van. The cliff collapsed bellow her and she was falling with rocks falling all around her. "Van" Hitomi yelled.

Hitomi felt it suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Someone had caught her before she could hit the ground. "Van" Hitomi said with delight as she turned to look at him. It wasn't Van, it was that man. She recognized those eyes so full of hate looking at her. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Hitomi said as she was suddenly awoken by a gentle shake.

Hitomi opened her eye to see Van looking at her with concern. Hitomi looked around the room making sure of where she was. Hitomi sighed as she realized she was safe on the Crusade with her friends. "Are you alright Hitomi? Did you have another vision?" Van asked pouring her a glass of water.

"Yes I'm fine thanks, and about the dream... It had that man in it. His eyes were so full of hate as they looked at me… So cold and lifeless. I wonder who he is?" Hitomi asked looking at Van as he handed her the glass of water. Hitomi took the glass of water and took a sip of it as Van was sitting down next to her.

"His name is Shin and he brought in some weapons from your world" Van said looking at Hitomi with intense eyes. Hitomi sighed as she leaned against Van slowly. All she wanted was to be close to him like this. She wanted none of the rest of the situation, just the closeness. Van put his arm around Hitomi.

"I wish everything were like this. So simple and relaxing. I just want to be near you Van. I feel so safe when I'm close to you, like nothing could ever hurt me" Hitomi said gentle closing her eyes.

"That's because I would ever let anything bad happen to you as long as I can help it. I always want to be with you Hitomi. Life isn't the same without you in it… Life is so hard and complicated but when your here it seems worth it" Van said brushing the hair from Hitomi's face.

When Van hand touched her face she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with loving eyes. His hands were so warm and comforting against her skin. Van and Hitomi stared at each other for a few seconds then he leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Hitomi's hand came up to touch his face when he kissed her. It felt so good to be this close to Van. It felt so natural to kiss him and be in his arms like this. 

Van slowly moved away and looked into Hitomi's eyes once again. Hitomi didn't notice the tears that were flowing down her cheeks until Van wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her once again. 

"Hitomi there's no need to be afraid. I would never leave you and I will never let anyone hurt you without them having to pay severely for it" Van said softly in her ear as he hugged her.

"Van you must learn to control your anger. If you ever loose control you loose control over yourself. Do you understand Van. Be strong and stay calm that way you'll be able to do your best" Hitomi said suddenly feeling exhausted. It was so warm and comfortable in his arms that she wanted to just fall asleep.

"Hitomi? Would you be angry with me if I asked you for your help?" Van said caressing her back making her feel even more relaxed.

"I will help you in what ever way that I can Van. Just ask and I'll see if I can help even if it's the simplest of things" Hitomi said slow trailing off into and trance like state. He eyes lids were heavy as was her head. She wanted to fall asleep. "I'm so tired Van. I just want to rest here for awhile with you" Hitomi said leaning heavily on Van.

"Sleep then Hitomi. Sleep and I will stay here and watch you slumber peacefully. May your dreams be peaceful" Van said but Hitomi had heard the last few word as a quiet whisper.

__

Godeshen Castle

Constant scream could be heard throughout Godeshen. Personally Shin didn't mind it at all because it was like music to his ears. He had been working long hours creating and building some weapons with Reed. 

Shin was sitting by the river taking a break from building and testing new machinery, but Reed said that they would need to be better prepared for the next invasion since the other countries new of them now.

Shin sighed as he leaned back against a tree and put his feet into the water. He wanted to do something fun and for some reason and Hitomi was the first person that popped into his mind. He'd never even seen her but he was always thinking about her. Was it because she was a threat? 

Shin got up and walked back to the castle to talk with Reed. Shin looked around Godeshen it was in pretty rough shape. Building were collapsing the forest around the city were badly burned. Shin didn't really care because that was what happened when you fought a war.

Shin walked into Reed's work shop while he was working on a sketch. Reed looked up at Shin and stopped what he was doing and gave him a questioning look. "Reed? I want to go on a little expedition" Shin said sitting down. 

"An expedition? Where? Why?" Reed asked as if he was shocked by his request. Shin sighed as he crossed his arms and rolled his eye. He shouldn't have to explain anything to him.

"The next invasion doesn't start tomorrow. It will be in seven days. That's plenty of time for me to go out and have some fun and be back in plenty of fun."

"You know if you do anything rash you might provoke the other countries to attack us and we would be caught off guard. If anything were to happen to you we'd loose a leader."

"That's not likely and plus you have that new guy. What was his name?" Shin asked looking out of the windows where the screams were coming from.

"His name is Dilandau and he is not yet ready. The sorcerers are still working on changing her back into him"

"You mean Dilandau is originally a her. That's surprising to hear of such a blood thirsty killer… Anyways I'll be back in a day, two tops" Shin said Getting up from his chair and leaving the room. 

Reed sighed as he left but he couldn't stop him. He needed to think more of the war at hand, but he was still young and wanted to have fun. Why should Reed deny him what he wants, and he knew he was true to his word.

__

Crusade Main Deck

"Allen we have some bad news" Kattu said coming up behind Allen who was sitting in the captains seat. Allen look at Kattu who eyes were full of sympathy. "It's about Celina. She's missing and hasn't been found."

Allen bolted from his seat to look intently at Kattu. Allen realized that it wasn't his fault and looked out of the window. "Eries was suppose to be looking after her until the war was over. What has become of Eries? Do they know who took my sister?" Allen asked looking back at Kattu.

"Eries wasn't seriously hurt but the palace was burn to the ground. They assume it was the new enemy that their calling Phantom Slayers."


	13. Seized

****

* Thank you Starzie Chick for the very nice review! Thanks to the rest of you guys too. Your reviews have been very helpful in helping me continue this story. I use to need inspiration before but now I have all of you guys to inspire me. Thanks a lot! 

-Angel-Fergie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Chapter Thirteen: Seized

Crusade Hitomi's Bedroom

"Van?" Hitomi awoke from her sleep to an empty chamber. Hitomi sighed as she leaned up in bed and looked around. Her wound seemed to be hurting less and less everyday, but there was another pain replacing it. Hitomi had to choose where she wanted to live for the rest of her life. 

She could live on Earth with her friends and family, but what about Van. When she went back last time she was depressed and couldn't go on in life. They other option was to stay on Gaea with Van forever. That didn't sound bad, that way she could be happy with him, but would she truly be happy without her mom, dad, little brother or Yukari?

Hitomi Put her head in her lap as she felt another headache coming. She needed to get out and breath-in some fresh air and clear her mind. Also while she was out she could ask the advise of some of her friends.

Hitomi got up to her feet swaying a bit because she hadn't walked in a couple of days. She walked to the door and opened it just as Merle was about to walk in. They ended up bumping into each other and stumbling back a few paces. 

Merle looked at Hitomi with fright. "Hitomi! You shouldn't be out of bed! I was just coming to replace your bandages and make sure you were all right" Merle scolded her. Hitomi gave Merle an innocent smile with a sigh.

"I just need some fresh air Merle, but thank for being concerned" Hitomi said about to step around Merle. Merle quickly moved in front of her and gave her an angry look.

"If you want some fresh air open the window. Lord Van told me to take good care of you, and I always do what Lord Van says. So get back in bed and rest!" Merle said grabbing Hitomi by her good arm and hauling her back to bed. 

Hitomi was tired of being in bed all day with nothing to do so she twisted free from Merle's grasp and ran to the door. She ended up locking Merle in the room. Hitomi felt bad for doing that to Merle but she couldn't take her belly aching anymore.

__

Crusade Hallway

Allen was walking down the hall of the Crusade thinking about his dear sister Celina. Damn the Phantom Slayers! Why would they want Celina in the first place? What were they doing to her? Allen only hopped she was safe and unharmed.

Allen sighed as he leaned on the railing looking into the distance. There were beautiful mountain covered with trees, and what made it even more perfect was the sunset. It looked like the sky was covered with flames of bright yellow, orange, and red. Allen was getting sick of seeing fire. That's what originally destroyed his homeland an Gaea.

Allen heard someone approaching him and he turn his head to see who it was. It was Hitomi who was walking slowly towards him looking out at the sunset. She looked beautiful as the colors of the sun hit her face. Her hair almost looked like fire itself, then she looked at him.

A Smile crossed Hitomi's face as she walked towards Allen. Allen smiled back but not feeling the usual happiness that he feels when he's around Hitomi. "Allen! Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Hitomi said standing beside him. 

Even when he was leaning against the railing he was still taller than her. Hitomi so small and frail like Celina but different in some way. "Very beautiful indeed. The light makes other things look even more beautiful when bathed in it" Allen said smiling at Hitomi. 

Hitomi paused for a moment after hearing what Allen had said to her. Was he complimenting her? No way, Hitomi though leaning against the railing beside him. It was extraordinarily silent so Hitomi tried to make conversation. "So how's Celina been doing lately? I hear she a real beautiful girl?" Hitomi said noticing a sad expression on Allen's face. Had she said something wrong?

Allen sighed once again and looked at Hitomi in her beautiful green eyes that sparkled as they looked at him. "Yeah she's been fine. Just fine and yes she is beautiful like a daffodil. That's what I use to call her when we were little" Allen said moving the hair away from his face looking again into the sunset.

Allen and Hitomi turned their heads as they heard loud thumping noises coming from down the hall. "Where is she? I'm going to kill her myself once I get my hands on that girl" it was Merle who was coming down the hall at lightening speed.

Hitomi looked at Allen with a pleading look. Allen figured that Hitomi must of escaped Merle by either tying her up or locking her in her room. Allen laughed as he took Hitomi by the arm and ran off with her down the hall. 

Allen brought her to a set of stairs and pointed down them and looked at Hitomi. "Go down these steps and turn left. There's a over hang that has a good view of the land, but once your done get back to you room and get some rest. I'll get Merle to calm down by getting her to help out Van" Allen walking away from her laughing.

Hitomi smiled as she heard Allen laugh. For a second there, when she brought up his sister, it almost looked like he was going to shed tears. Hitomi continued to walked down the long set of stairs and took a left turn until she saw a light. 

A gust of wind hit Hitomi's face as she walked out and was stunned by the beautiful view. Allen was right, this was a good view of the land and the sunset only added to the beauty of it all.

__

Crusade Repair Deck

Van was finishing the last of the repairs on Escaflowne. It had taken him most of the day to finish up all the work. He felt bad for leaving Hitomi when he did. He wanted to stay with her until she woke up and looked at him, but instead he choose to leave and work on Escaflowne. If he wanted to protect her he would need Escaflowne.

"Lord Van! Lord Van!" Merle said as she usually did jumping on Van giggling like a little girl. Van though it was nice to have a distraction from his never ending thoughts. Van patted Merle on the head and smiled at her. He always saw Merle as a younger sister because she was always so full of life. "Lord Van? You wont guess what Hitomi did to me. She locked me in her room and left me there! Sheesh! I'm just doing what you told me to do Lord Van!" Merle said making puppy eyes at him.

"I never told you to tell her what to do all the time. She needs space because that's the kind of girl she is, and that's how she always will be. Just give her some time alone Merle" Van said stepping down from Escaflowne with Merle by his side.

"Okay! Only because your telling me to do so, but if she ever locks me in the room again I'll use her as a scratching post, and don't doubt that I wont!" Merle said. Van smiled and nodded at Merle as he walked out of the repair deck. 

Should he go find Hitomi or should he just let her be alone for awhile? Van decided to give her some time to her self then he would go looking for her to make sure she was alright.

__

Crusade Small Overhang

Hitomi looked into the sunset which was nearly gone into the mountains. The sky was now full of beautiful intertwined colors of blue, purple, pink and orange. Hitomi sighed as she looked at it and wondered about home. 

Suddenly there were violent tremors shaking the ship furiously while Hitomi held on for her life. She had almost fallen of the ship but thankfully there was a rail for such an occasion. Hitomi looked down and suddenly wished she hadn't. She quickly got to the stairs and headed up them while the ship continued to shake violently over and over again. 

When Hitomi neared the top of the stairs she saw the crew member running back and forth making Hitomi feel sicker than she already was. What was going on? Where the under attack by the enemy? 

Hitomi made it to the side of the ship and looked out of the window. All she could see was smoke coming from the repair deck. Van suddenly burst into her mind and she dashed down the hall to the repair deck where Van usually was.

Once Hitomi reached the repair deck she ran towards Escaflowne, but Escaflowne was gone. Hitomi didn't know whether to be frightened or brave, but one thing she knew she had to do was find Van.

They must of been fighting on top of the ship but how did she know what was going on? The only thing Hitomi could think of was to head up to the main deck and ask Allen, he would know what was going on.

__

Up top of the Crusade

The black guymelef had come out of nowhere when he first attacked the ship, and now Van was fighting one on one with him. Van noticed the new weaponry that he had added to his guymelef, but for some reason he wasn't using it.

"Give her to me and I leave you alone" Shin said aloud from his guymelef. Shin swung his sword towards Van and Van blocked it with ease. Van had gotten better at using his sword since the last war. He found it necessary to heighten his skills to keep him occupied and in shape for situations like this.

"I wont hand over anything to the likes of you!" Van said in pure anger and charged Shin. Shin dodged Van attack and knocked Van to his knees giving him the opportunity to pull the ship apart to find what he's looking for. 

Shin turned around and headed towards the main deck and looked in through the glass. The people inside looked as tiny as dolls as he hovered over them looking for a specific toy. There she was standing there looking terrified. Shin knew it was her because of her uniform and because she was the only girl there beside a girl that looked like a cat.

Shin smashed the window and reached in the ship but something struck him from behind. The kid was getting on his nerves but before he turned around he took what he came for.

Hitomi was frightened when the black guymelef grabbed her and pulled her out of the Crusade. As she was pulled out of the ship she saw Escaflowne, Van. "Van!" Hitomi yelled as she was whirled upwards.

"Let her go now! I'll kill you if you harm her" Van said pulling away from Shin. Van thoughts were fully on Hitomi because if he provoked him he could kill her with no problem. He was that kind of person and Van knew the type.

"I came for her and now that I have her I'll leave you for now, but don't worry we'll meet again later Van Fanel" Shin said as he cloaked and flew away from the Crusade.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled turning Escaflowne into the dragon and flying off into the direction Shin was heading last. Van was suddenly hit with a wave of fire that he didn't see coming. He was suddenly falling towards the ground as he lost control of Escaflowne. As he was falling he could hear his name being called by Hitomi, but they were getting farther and farther away…


	14. Alone in The Dark

**__**

Chapter Fourteen: Alone in The Dark

*So tired! Running on coffee and cookies* So how are you liking the story so far? I know I'm enjoying it very much. Van and Hitomi all the way! Hope you like the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godeshen Dungeon

Hitomi woke up in the dark unable to see anything in the room. She wasn't tied at all but that must mean that the doors were locked. Where were the doors? Hitomi walked until she felt the wall in front of her. She traced the wall until she felt the knob to the door and twisted it. Locked as Hitomi suspected with a sigh.

Hitomi was startled by an earth shattering scream that sounded close by. Hitomi couldn't make out whether it was a male or a female screaming. Shivers went up and down Hitomi's spine as she curled in the corner making her self as small as possible.

The last thing Hitomi remember was yelling Van's name over and over again as he plundered to the ground. She was taken away before she could see if he had regain control of Escaflowne and got away safely. If he has regain control of Escaflowne wouldn't he have come after her? Hitomi didn't want to think of what might or might not have happened to Van. Right now she was wondering was what Shin wanted with her.

__

Godeshen Reed's Laboratory

"What did you bring her back for? You should of just killed her when you had the chance. Now they'll be coming here for her" Reed said in anger as he knocked over the set of glasses.

"Don't go ballistic on me Reed. There's no need to worry. I have a plan all laid out" Shin said looking at Reed devilishly. Reed was all to aware of what that look meant. He had a devious plan that he was hiding from him.

Reed sighed as he sat down in front of his desk. "Why don't you tell me these things before? You have me worried all the time. Everything must be planned out or this whole operation will be over."

"You should know by now that I always have a plan Reed, and the plan for her will be a pleasant one indeed" Shin said as he left the room leaving Reed to wonder what was going through his mind.

__

Valley Outside of Freid

Light danced on the ground through the trees. The light danced on Van's face. He groaned as he felt the sudden pain in his ribs and left leg. His hand went immediately to his aching head as he sat up. Van memory suddenly came back as he saw Escaflowne lying next to him in dragon form.

Van remembered Hitomi being taken away by the black guymelef. He remembered flame blinding him as he chased after him. That's when he fell to the ground, but he blacked out before he felt the impact.

Van looked at the shape Escaflowne was in and cringed at the sight. He had just repaired Escaflowne to it's original shape and now it was even worse then it was before. As Van was thinking as noises came from all around him deep in the forest. 

Van quickly pulled out his sword as he hard a noise directly behind him. He swung his sword but stopped before cutting into the individual. 

It was Gaddes who had come up behind him and was startled by Van's speed. Van looked at Gaddes for a second then put his sword away. "Your getting to be pretty good Lord Van. You'd be a good match for boss" Gaddes said scratching his head. He whistled into the forest to let the others know that he had found Van.

"Escaflowne's in pretty bad shape. It's going to take awhile to fix it up again" Gadded said beside Escaflowne looking at it with a sympathetic look.

"I don't have time. I have to save Hitomi before they do anything to her!" Van said in anger trying to get Escaflowne to work. Van mumbled curses under his breath as he realized it would have to be repaired.

"If they were going to kill her they would of done it already. So I say for now, Hitomi should be safe from harm" Gaddes said with a goofy smile.

"She must be so scared. I said that I would protect her, but in the end I couldn't" Van said finally giving up on Escaflowne as he sat down on the ground. His leg and ribs were in tremendous amount of pain. He groaned as he sat on the ground moving his leg into a more comfortable position.

Gaddes looked at Van then at his leg. "Did you break anything?" he asked looking around. Van looked at him then at his leg and shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes. He was focusing on things other then the pain he felt in his leg and also the pain in his heart.

__

Godeshen Dungeon

The screams had finally stopped Hitomi realized as she lifted her head. She must of dazed off when she had sat down on the cold floor. She could hear foot steps passing by the door constantly. One question passed through her mind as she sat on the floor. What did they want with her?

Knocking sounded at the door and Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she looked at the door. Someone opened the door and walked in the room. He was holding a lantern looking around the room. The light illuminating from the lantern hitting the side of his face. Hitomi immediately recognized him. It was Shin, the one who kidnapped her.

Hitomi held her breath as he looked around the room. Please don't let him see me, Hitomi said over and over again in her head.

The light shone on Hitomi as she stared wide eyed at Shin. Shin looked at her as an evil smile crossed his face. Hitomi felt her whole body tense as he walked closer to her slowly as if torturing her.

"There you are. Hiding from me is useless. Now I need you to come with me. Of course if you don't come quietly who knows what I might do" Shin said in a sly calm voice. His eyes looked like fire as he looked at her.

"W-what do you want with me?" Hitomi said in her most confident voice. Shin moved closer to her hovering above her. He looked down on her with cruel eyes and grabbed her arm with force.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't harm a hair on your head in a matter of speaking" Shin said pulling her from the dungeon down a long hall way.

His hand was around her upper arm. His fingers were pressing hard into her tender flesh making Hitomi wince. He was a cruel man, Hitomi though as he brought her to a large room.

The room had medical bed and odd looking equipment that Hitomi had never before seen in her life. Shin pulled her into the room after him. As Hitomi walked into the room a table caught her eye. The were shape knifes of all different shape and sizes on it with a few needles. 

"Don't look so frightened Hitomi" Shin said pushing her down on one of the beds. Hitomi watched him as he walked away to talk to what appeared to be a man at the other end of the room.

Hitomi looked at the door and considered running but then she remember the guards she saw. Hitomi looked around the room to see if she could find some sort of weapon. She remembered the knifes and she slowly got up and grabbed one without anyone noticing.

When Hitomi sat back down she heard a groaning noise and turned around to see where it was coming from. A curtain was in her way of seeing who or what it was. Hitomi looked at Shin to make sure he was still busy. He was still talking to the man but he appeared to be angry. 

Hitomi got up and moved the curtain to one side to see. Hitomi couldn't see who it was but she was sure it was a human male. Hitomi moved closer, closing the curtains behind her. The person continued to make groaning noises as Hitomi moved closer.

Hitomi stopped dead in her tracts as she stood over him. "Your..." Hitomi was suddenly grabbed by the supposedly sleeping boy. He held her arm tightly as he opened his eyes and looked at her. His eye were red as fire but were cold as they looked at her.

"Look who we have here. The girl from the Mystic Moon" he said as his gripped tightened around her arm. Hitomi tried to pull away but his grip was to tight. He licked his lips as he got up from the bed. He looked down at Hitomi as a grin crept across his face.

"Dilandau, be nice to our guest" Shin said walking up behind her. Hitomi looked at Shin and Dilandau released her arm. Dilandau sat back down on the bed and crossed his arms with a sighed.

"Is my red guymelef ready yet Shin? I want to go out and burn some innocent people" Dilandau said looking at Shin coldly. Hitomi noted that Dilandau didn't appear to like Shin that much.

"Don't worry _Dilly_. We'll have guest soon to take care of soon. They'll be wanting the little miss back" Shin said looking at Hitomi. He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Van! I can't wait to have some fun with him, and Allen too… What are you planning to do with her?" Dilandau said looking at Hitomi. 

"I feel like making some innocent people suffer immensely and she's going to help me do it" Shin said looking Hitomi in the eyes. Hitomi eyes grew wide as he looked at her. 

His hand held her chin lifting it up so that she was staring directly at him. He stared at her for a few moments and leaned over slowly and kissed her on the lips. Hitomi struggled as he came closer to her. Hitomi raised her hand and slapped him across the face with a satisfying smack. He moved away holding his cheek. Hitomi's face was red from embarrassment and hatred.

Dilandau looked shocked as he saw them kiss. He immediately left the room and left them alone. Shin walked over to the man and pointed at Hitomi. A shiver went up Hitomi's spine as he pointed at her. Shin winked at her and waved as he left the room.

The man walked out of the room for a few seconds and returned with four others like himself. They moved closer to Hitomi and she moved as fare away from them as she could. Hitomi felt the wall as they continued to move closer to her. One appeared to have a needle in his hand as Hitomi shrank against the wall.

Hitomi held out the knife she had grabbed from the table earlier. She thought it was now or never as dashed through the group of men but one of the caught her arm. She thrashed the knife at him and cut his rob. Hitomi felt a sudden pain in her neck as she was injected with a sleeping agent.

Hitomi's eyes began to blur and she dropped the knife from her hand as she head began to spin. "Van" was her last words before she fell asleep. What were they going to do to her? Hitomi though as she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	15. Forgotten

**__**

Chapter Fifteen: Forgotten

__

*Wow lots of review for the last chapter! Also I would like to apologize to animecrazy for the lack of romance! Umm this chapter doesn't have much romance either because Hitomi and Van are apart! But I promise in the next couple of chapters there will be lots more romance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crusade Repair Deck

"Van! I insist you wait and let us come with you to Godeshen. Van? Are you listening to me?" Allen said scolding Van as he was doing a half fast repair job on Escaflowne. Van ignored Allen until he stepped in front of him making him have to stop and talk to Allen.

"Allen, I can't just sit here and wait! Who knows what they're doing to Hitomi right now! I can't just sit here! I have to save her Allen" Van said unable to control his temper. He pushed Allen aside and went back to work. 

Allen knew what ever he said that Van would still go off to save Hitomi. It would have been him if he didn't have a ship load of pedestrians. When they left Palace they took as many people as they could. There were now in process of bringing them to Fraid so that they would be safe from the fighting.

Celina and now Hitomi. Allen was just wondering what Shin was planning for them. Allen knew that Shin couldn't of done all of this with out any help.

"Gaddes get the men who are on break to help Van repair Escaflowne as best as they can" Allen shouted to Gaddes who was waiting for him. Van looked at Allen is surprise. "Don't look so surprised Van. You know I would do the same in your position, but I have to delver these people out of harms way first. The only thing I can do for you is help you fix Escaflowne."

Allen began to help Van fix Escaflowne and some of the other crew members help out too. This made the repair job quick and easy so that Van could leave in a few short hours.

__

Godeshen Battle Ground

The red guymelef was now fully functional and Dilandau was training the other soldiers. He was disappointed at how weak and pathetic they were. 

"Pathetic! How do you expect me to work with a bunch of morons like this?!" Dilandau shouted dismounting his guymelef. He walked up beside Reed and looked at him intently.

"That's why we want you to train them Dilandau. Yes they are weak and cowardly but we know you can train them not to be" Reed said smoothly as he always did. Reed had a way with words that could calm any savage beast like Dilandau and Shin. "I think their making excellent progress. Keep up the good work."

As Reed walked away Dilandau kicked at the sand in frustration and looked at the sorry bunch of men. Where was Shin while he was hard at work training a bunch of mice to build a house? He seemed warped inside. Dilandau could see why Reed picked him to lead the arm instead of him. Shin was cruel in every way imaginable.

__

Godeshen Shin's Room

Reed walked into the room to see Shin hard at work. Shin was hovering over his desk drawing or writing something. "So what have you been up to while I was taming the beast?" Reed said standing in front of Shin looking down at him.

"It's called an atomic bomb. It's a very deadly weapon than can destroy large cities. It's a feared weapon where I come from. So what do you think?" Shin asked turning the paper so that Reed could see. Reed looked at it carefully and nodded head in agreement.

"How is the Hitomi girl doing?" Reed asked looking at Shin through the corner of his eye. Shin looked out of the window as a smirk crossed his face. His eyes moved to look at him with a devilish look.

"The sorcerers tell me that the procedure will be done in a few days. I can't wait to see if it works" Shin said with some delight. He never liked to show too much emotion around people, but he was very excited. 

"Getting the king of Fenalia angry at us would not be wise" Reed said taking a seat in front of Shin's desk.

"I think he was mad at us from the start. Now he must be furious and I can't wait to see the look his eyes once he sees what I've done to his precious Hitomi."

__

Sorcerers Laboratory

"This girl is very stubborn. She is not cooperating. The treatment will take longer if she keeps resisting" one of the sorcerers said.

"Lord Shin will not be pleased if you told him that" one of the other sorcerers said. 

"He would have our heads on a silver platter if we don't have some results for him" another replied. One of the sorcerers pulled out a needle with some black ink in a bowl.

"Why don't we use a more traditional method?" he said as the others looked at one and other and nodded their head in agreement. He began to work on Hitomi as she was in a deep sleep.

__

Hitomi's Dream

"This will not be easy for you Hitomi" a male voice said from above. Hitomi opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be in the middle of an open field with tall grass that was above her knees. Hitomi turned around looking for the source of the voice.

"Who there?" Hitomi finally asked. A figure appeared in front of her with long white wings. It was Folken who was talking to her. He turned around and looked at her with eyes filled with sorrow. "What's going on Folken? Am I dead?" Hitomi asked moving closer to him.

"Your far from dead Hitomi but that does not mean you have nothing to worry about…"

"What are you talking about Folken?"

"Have you made up your mind on whether you want to live on Earth or on Gaea for the rest of your life? Have you Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked up into the sky and saw the Earth drifting behind the moon. "I just don't know Folken. I want to be with my family but I want to stay with Van. I don't know. If I made one choice I might regret it for the rest of my life."

The ground started to shake violently and ground around them started to split. Hitomi looked up into the sky and the Earth was gone. Hitomi was frightened. What had happened to the Earth?

Suddenly a tremendous crash came from behind Hitomi. Hitomi turned around and saw the Earth colliding into Gaea! "Folken! Is this what's going to happen?" Hitomi shouted as she soon found out Folken was gone.

The ground was shaking with tremendous force and Hitomi fell to the ground. "All I have to do is decide?" Hitomi shouted trying to get a response from Folken or Varie but what she got was something different.

"Yes Hitomi but you have to make the decision with your heart. Your heart will help you decide" a familiar female voice said.

"Is that you Yukari?" Hitomi asked looking up. Her suspicion were confirmed when she saw her old friend standing above her holding out her hand. Hitomi took her hand and the shaking stopped. Hitomi hugged Yukari with tremendous force. "I've missed you Yukari."

"Silly Hitomi. I've always been here. You've never taken the time to listen to me" Yukari said. Hitomi looked at Yukari in confusion. 

"I'm not the real Yukari. Remember she's still on Earth. I'm your heart Hitomi. I've been trying to help you…" Yukari said with a sweet smile on her face. 

Hitomi felt something strange happening. She looked around and saw that everything was starting to disappear. The distant trees vanished as did the grass and the lake. Hitomi looked at Yukari with question. Yukari had a worried look on her face as she saw their surroundings disappear.

Yukari looked at Hitomi with worry. "Please Hitomi fight to remember…" Yukari said as she suddenly vanished into the dark. Hitomi was left alone in the dark.

"Fight to remember? What was she talking about" Hitomi said talking to her self. Then suddenly Hitomi began to vanish into the dark as everything else did.

__

Crusade Repair Deck

Van mounted Escaflowne and was ready to leave the Crusade. "Be careful Van. We'll be there as soon as we can" Allen said to Van as he waved farewell to his friend.

Van was on his way to Godeshen to save Hitomi from Shin but would he be able to make it there in time?


	16. Tormented Souls

**__**

Chapter Sixteen: Tormented Souls

Van soared quickly towards Godeshen without think of anything but Hitomi. The sun was setting and Godeshen was just visible to him. Would they be expecting him? Probably, Van assumed, but he was ready for what ever they tried to throw at him. He would fight his hardest for Hitomi, and he would kill who ever harmed her. He hoped that nothing had happened to her for his sake and for theirs. 

__

Godeshen Tower

"Reed, the white dragon is approaching the gates. What do you suggest we do?" a solider said facing a screen with Reed's image on it. 

"Do nothing, just let the white dragon enter. I'll dismount the Phantom Slayers at once to greet him. It would be a good chance for them to practice" Reed said as the screen went blank and the man was left to watch what would happen soon.

__

The Halls of Godeshen Palace

"Where could those boys be, especially when I need them the most?" Reed said walking calmly down the hall. Reed continued to walk down the hall until he bumped into one of the guards. "You there? Find Shin and Dilandau and send them out into the field. Tell them that our guest has arrived."

The man immediately ran down the hall in search of the two which he was looking for. He had an idea of where Shin was and he was heading there now. Shin had appeared to be obsessed with the girl from the Mystic Moon, but why? There were much more attractive women than he that he could have, but he chooses to dawdle over her. 

Reed was becoming worried that Hitomi would use his fascination against him and destroy them all. Maybe that's how she stopped the last war? He never knew what actually happen to stop the last war. All he knew is that she had something to do with it.

__

Sorcerers Laboratory 

"She done."

"It worked."

"I hope master Shin is pleased with our work."

The sorcerers were discussing what they had just done to Hitomi. They chose an ancient technique that was used by rulers long ago to control whom ever they wanted. The sorcerers were certain that it would still work today like it work long ago.

"So is she done yet?" Shin said appearing from the darkness startling the four sorcerers. They looked at each other and nodded there heads at each other then at Shin. "So when can I test her out?."

"As soon as she awakens my lord."

"Yes as soon as the sedative wears off she'll awaken."

"Yes if you want her up now we can" the last one was cut of by Shin as he raised his hand to silence them from their constant chattering. They always seemed to repeat each other and that go on his nerves. All he wanted for them to do was to give him one straight answer. Shin let out a loud sigh as he looked at the freakish bunch of short black caped men. 

Hitomi moaned as she was suddenly awoken by strange voices. He eyes slowly open to see a bright piercing light that hurt her eyes. Her arm hurt too like it was burned by something. Hitomi raised her armed and looked at a strange marking on her arm. What was going on? Where was she? 

__

Godeshen Gate

Van found it strange that they just let him fly into Godeshen without a fight. Something was up and he had a eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

The sun was about to set into the ground and that meant it would be dark soon. Darkness was the best time to fight, at least for Van. He was good at seeing in the dark and sensing danger. When Hitomi taught him how to use the pendant in his mind, to find the invisible soldiers, he has been practicing constantly to perfect the technique. 

A group of newer looking guymelefs formed a wall surrounding a certain building. That's where Hitomi must be, Van though as he landed only a few meters in front of them. He turned Escaflowne back into it's original form and grabbed the sword. 

Van found it strange that non of them were attacking him? He was unquestionably out numbered by five of them. Van looked at the bunch of them in question. One of the guymelefs stood out amongst the rest. It was the red guymelef, Dilandau's guymelef. 

Where was the black guymelef? Where was Shin? Was this an ambush? Van quickly looked around for any sight of Shin or any indication of an ambush. When Van turned back to the other guymelefs he noticed two indistinct figures walking closer to him. 

"Come out Van! I have someone here that wants to say hello" Shin yelled at Van from the ground. Van recognized Hitomi and Shin as the grew closer. This was definitely a trap, but what choice does he have?

Van dismounted Escaflowne with his sword in his hand. Van stood less then ten meters away. Hitomi looked at him blankly, but other then her eyes she looked normal and unharmed.

"What do you want Shin?" Van asked in pure anger. Shin just smiled and looked at Hitomi. He signaled her to go to Van. Hitomi only hesitated for a moment then she ran to Van.

"I only wish to return what belongs to you" Shin said as he once again looked at Hitomi. Van pushed Hitomi behind himself to shield her from harm.

"Did he hurt you Hitomi? Are you alright?" Van asked only sparing a slight glance her way. When he looked are her he saw tears running down her face, but other than that she looked emotionless. "Hitomi?"

"Hitomi dear. Show Van how much you've missed him!" Shin yelled at Hitomi. Hate suddenly filled her face as she pulled out a sword and swung it cutting Van's arm. That was a close call Van thought as he looked at Hitomi. She hesitated for a moment letting him get away. If she hadn't his whole arm would be gone.

"Hitomi?" Van questioned as she swung at him again and again. Van continued to doge her attacks but what would happen when he grew tired. Would he have to kill her? Was she even Hitomi?

"There's no point in trying to talk to her my dear boy. She has no memories and only follows my command" Shin said as he laughed. Van let out a loud yell as he charged towards Shin. Shin easily moved out of the way pulling out his own sword.

"V-Van r-run" Hitomi said as if she was forcing the words from her mouth. Van turned around and looked at Hitomi. Shin took that opportunity to attack him but he was stopped, but by who?

Hitomi stood in front of Shin as tears poured down her face. "You- you are only suppose to obey me! Drop your sword now!" Shin said and Hitomi did as he commanded. 

"Hitomi" Van said with hope in his voice. "You must fight him Hitomi. Don't let his control you!"

"Who is Hitomi?" Hitomi said as she turned around to look at Van once again with blank eyes. "I am not she who you speak of. I am a slave to master Shin. I do what ever master Shin says. You, I don't know who you are."

Van felt like his heart was smashed into a million pieces. He would kill Shin for this! 

Shin put his hand on Hitomi shoulders and smiled devilishly at Van. He loved the look on his face and wish to make it last. Shin moved Hitomi face so that it was facing himself then he leaned forward and kissed Hitomi. There was no response to the kiss but there was a definite response in Van's face. "You bastard!" Van yelled as he charged towards the two.

Van tore Hitomi from Shin arms and cut Shin on his cheek. "My you are fast when your made" Shin said wiping the blood from his cheek and licking it from his hand. "Play times over. Lets finish this now."

Shin signaled his men to attack them as he walked away. Van grabbed Hitomi by the wrist and ran towards Escaflowne. They were to far to make it to Escaflowne in time. There were suddenly surrounded by the group of guymelefs with the red guymelef standing in front of them. 

This can't be it! Van said holding Hitomi close to him. Her eyes were still blank as he looked into them. "Hitomi? I-I love you" Van said as the guymelefs closed in around them. This would be the end for them… It can't end like this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* I'm sorry for leaving things at such a cliff hanger, but hey that's what I'm good at! It just keeps getting better and better! Poor Hitomi! How can I be so cruel to her! *Sniff* Well I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I had writing it!! And again thanks for all the awesome reviews! See you in the next chapter!!!!!


	17. Blood and Tears

**__**

Chapter Seventeen: Blood and Tears

The Crusade

"There they are boss! Looks like their surrounded in trouble" Reeden shouted to Allen. Allen looked out the window confirming what Reeden had just told him. He would have to act fast in order to save them both and it looked like they had no where to go. 

"Move quickly men! Were heading in fast. Prepare for battle" Allen said as he left his station and headed towards the repair deck. Looks like Allen would get another chance with Shin and also he could try to find out what happened to his sister.

The others were told to prep the Crusade for battle. They had a few new addition that were made before they left. There were also new guymelefs units that obtain from Fried. 

__

Battle Field

"No I can't let it end like this Hitomi. I promised I would protect you no matter what" Van said wrapping his arm around her waist and wings sprouted from his back. He quickly flew towards Escaflowne, it was their only choice for survival. He didn't care if Hitomi doesn't remember him, he would find a way to help her remember.

Do I know this boy? Why does he act like he knows me? I don't remember anything about my past, all I know is Shin. Shin told me that he saved me from this king of Fenalia, Van wasn't it? Could Shin of lied to her? Could everything he told her be fake? Hitomi questioned everything as Van flew with her in his arms. Why do I feel so safe when I'm with him? I feel like I do know him but from where? Are we sister and brother or maybe lovers? Hitomi saw Escaflowne as they grew closer. She also knew that they were being chased after by men who wanted to kill them. "Esca… Escaflowne" Hitomi said as if suddenly remembering the name.

Van looked at Hitomi with question. "Do you remember Hitomi? Remember about us about the war?" Van asked as fire came up behind them. Van tried to hold onto Hitomi but the fire burned his arm and his wings, he couldn't hold on. Hitomi and Van fell to the ground a few meters away from each other. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled looking around for any sign of her. His arms and back burned as smoke rose from the field. He couldn't see her, there was too much smoke to se anything. 

"Does it burn Van!? I hope so because I'm going to burn you to hell!!" the voice was that of Dilandau's. Van couldn't believe that they brought that pyromaniac back. He quickly go to his feet and started running to Escaflowne. He wasn't that far from it he could feel it. Thanks to the smoke they probably wouldn't be able to find him that easily. Once he got back to Escaflowne he could find Hitomi.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked as she started coughing. She was surrounded by smoke and fire. What was she going to do? One name came to her mind as she looked around. "Van! Where are you?" Hitomi yelled. Why did she yell his name?

Van heard Hitomi scream for him as he mounted Escaflowne. He got in Escaflowne and headed towards where he heard her screams. "Hitomi!?" Van yelled. There was too much smoke to see anything much less a little figure like Hitomi.

"Van I'm here!" Hitomi yelled waving her arm back and forth. Before Van could pick up Hitomi something knocked him to the ground. "Van are you alright?" Hitomi yelled running up to Escaflowne.

"Get back here Hitomi! Why are you running to the man that wants to kill you?" Shin said standing above Escaflowne.

"If he wanted to kill me he would have done it already! Plus Shin I think it's you who wants to kill me!" Hitomi said with hate in her voice. "I think you lied to me Shin. You lied to me about everything! My memories, you stole them!" Hitomi said getting even angrier. Shin turned around facing Hitomi, she looked so tiny standing there in the smoke. 

"Well if that's how you feel my dear. I guess I'll have to kill you and your prince!" Shin said pulling arm up and pointing it towards her. Hitomi closed her eyes as she stood in the smoke. 

"I wont let you hurt Hitomi!" Van yelled tackling Shin from behind. Gunfire shot as Van pushed Shin to the ground piercing his sword into his guymelef. Shin rolled over knocking Van to the ground beside him. 

"Very good Van! I think I'm going to like killing you and your girlfriend" Shin said getting off the ground. "Luck you didn't hit anything major" Shin said walking closer to Van.

"Damn it! Why aren't you moving Escaflowne?" Van said desperately trying to get Escaflowne to move. Van could see Shin getting closer but he couldn't do anything about it.

As Shin got closer to Escaflowne a mysterious looking guymelef stood in front of him. "Allen! Nice to see you" Shin said recognizing the guymelef. 

"Van, find Hitomi and get her out of here!" Allen yelled as Shin started to attack him.

"He can move right now. I put a new little device on his guymelef that leaves him immobile" Shin said with a smirk on his face as he pulled out his sword. Van was shock that there was such technology that could leave a guymelef immobile. He would have to find it and remove it so that he could find Hitomi and get away.

In the distance Hitomi could hear people yelling in pain and gunshots being fired. What was going on Hitomi though as she realized she was lying on the ground. Her head hurt like she was hit by a ton of bricks, no make that two tons. Hitomi tried to get up but she felt so dizzy from the smoke. 

"Damn it! Where could it be?" Van said in frustration as he looked for the device that Shin placed on Escaflowne. Must be tiny if he couldn't see it Van though as he saw something red glowing. "That must be it!" Van said as he took off the shin red jewel off Escaflowne.

Van got back into Escaflowne and started to look for Hitomi where he last saw her. The smoke was getting worse and if he didn't get her out of there soon the smoke would kill her.

Allen continued to fight with Shin in an evenly match battle. "Where's my sister Celina? I know you took her now were is she!" Allen said in anger as he block another swing from Shin.

"Celina? Was that the girls name? I don't remember her but I do certainly remember her screams of pain" Shin said as he pushed Allen to the ground.

"Why you" Allen said as he moved quickly and tripped Shin to the ground. Allen's anger was getting the better of him Shin noticed as he got up to his feet.

"Time to test the new toy" Shin said pressing a button on the side of his sword. Allen hatred blinded him of everything. He charged Shin with all him might and when there swords clashed electrical energy shot from Shin's sword into Allen's. The electrical current was conducted in the metal and it was soon electrocuting Allen.

Allen scream in pain as he was electrocuted. He had never felt anything like that before in his life! "You coward! You hide behind your technology!" Allen said as Sherazad kneeled to the ground.

"I just want to make sure that I win this war Allen. You do understand that I had to test it out on someone and who better to test in on" Shin said raising his sword to strike Allen for the last time. With the rest of his strength Allen blocked Shin attack with his sword.

"Boss lets get out of here!" Kio said to Allen as he saw how weak he was. Kio quickly pulled Allen away from Shin and they headed back to the Crusade.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Where are you?" Van yelled walking into the thick screen of smoke. "Please Hitomi say something!"

Hitomi opened her eyes again and everything was blurry. She could hear that boy calling her name again. Hitomi tried to get up but she felt a sudden pain on the side of her stomach. She held it for a few seconds and when he hand came up she could see that it was covered with blood. Was she shot? Was she dieing?

"Van!" Hitomi tried to scream but she was to weak to scream and it hurt to do so. Her throat was burning because of the smoke. How much longer could she hold out for. Hitomi felt her head spin again and she felt like she was going to be sick. She could hear her name being called over and over again by Van.

As Hitomi black out Van saw her lying on the ground and started to worry. Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving. He quickly swooped her up and started running as fast as he could to a safe haven. He only hoped that Hitomi would be alright. As he took a sideways glance at her he noticed blood dripping from the side of Escaflowne's hand. 

"Please Hitomi hold on! I don't want to lose you again!" Van said turning Escaflowne into the white dragon. He flew deep into the forest and landed on the ground by a small pond.

Van quickly laid Hitomi on the ground and saw that her clothes were covered with blood. "Oh my god Hitomi hang on! Just hang on!" Van yelled as tears started flowing down his face. He couldn't let her die like this! 

Van put his head on Hitomi's chest to listen for a heart beat. He was relieved to hear a faint heart beat but the blood was still flowing from her body. He has to find out where it's coming from and stop it. He hated to do it but he took off Hitomi's shirt and searched for the wound. He found it on the right side of her stomach. 

Van quickly did his best to put pressure on it to slow the bleeding then he would need something to patch it up with. Hitomi groaned as he put his two hand over the wound and put pressure on it. He was glade though that noise assured she was alive but for how long?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sooo sleepy… I've been writing all week! My head hurts and now I have to go back to school on Monday! I need sleep… I hope you guys like this chapter. I always say that don't I? Well it's all for you guys! I hope you know that! Thanks again for all the nice reviews! I love to hear what you guys think! I'm glad I haven't got any bad reviews yet! Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter? Tell me what you think should happen next? Just tell me anything! Anyways I love you all and goodnight!


	18. A Larger Plan

__

A/N I know that my stories are fully of spelling and grammar mistakes and I hope you will forgive me. I kind of put these stories up in a hurry and I don't really have time to go over them for errors… Damn homework! Why do teachers give so much work on holidays! *spot light appears on Angel* Why are they so cruel to me… Ah well I had to give it a try! I'm no actor but I'm glade you guys like this story *Sniff* Thanks _Speaker Of The Spirits__, Kat-Tastrophe, animecrazy and the rest of you! When I'm finished this story I'm going to have credits! Cool eh? Well see ya later!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Eighteen: A Larger Plan

Crusade

"Where's Van? He was supposed to get Hitomi and bring her back here!" Allen said once he dismounted his guymelef. Allen looked at his men who were covered in ashes as they adverted their eyes. "Did you see Celina? Did you find any sign of her?" Allen continued to question his men, as they look ashamed. 

"No boss, there was no sign of your little sister but we saw the red guymelef. That could mean that they turned her back into the pyromaniac, Dilandau" Kio finally said as he let out a sigh afterwards. The crew had never seen Allen so angry and worried all at once. Allen leaned his head back and let out a loud sigh. Allen looked at his men and then departed towards his room.

As Allen walked the long hall he sideway glanced out the window to see the forest burning as smoke reached to the skies in great clouds. "I wanted you to be safe and happy my dear sister, but now look what has come to pass. Once again you are taken away from me… I hope you are safe as well as you, my dear Hitomi" Allen said to him self as he walked into his room. He needed time to calm down and think clearly so that he could find a way to save his sister.

__

The Western Forest of Godeshen

~*~ _Hitomi's dream ~*~_

"Hitomi… Hitomi…" echoed throughout her head. A soft voice was calling her but it was too dark to see any thing. Hitomi couldn't even see herself it was so dark. Hitomi felt cold and alone as she stood in the darkness.

"Who's calling me?" Hitomi shouted as she moved forward into the dark. As Hitomi moved forward she tripped and fell to the ground but something caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up to see an illuminating figure holding her with a smile on her face. "Have you been calling me?"

"Yes, I and the rest have been calling to you" she said as she helped Hitomi to her feet. Hitomi looked at the girl for a long moment as she stood there with a smile on her face.

"Do I know you? I feel like I know you, but I can't remember. Every time I try to remember, everything goes black," Hitomi said as the girl's eyes widen as they looked at her. Hitomi thought that she may have upset the girl but then the smile returned to her face.

"Your memories are here, you just have to fight to remember."

"Fight to remember? I remember that from somewhere, but where?"

"Good, see you can do it. Just follow your feelings. Your feelings led you back to Van and they will lead you to your memories."

"Oh yes, that boy Van. I felt something when he said my name but what was it?"

"Hitomi… Hitomi…" a male voice said as Hitomi started to talk about Van. Hitomi saw an image of him about her. Soon she was somewhere else. She was falling surrounded by rock that were falling around her. Her hand instinctively reaches for him as he came closer to her. Wings sprouted from his back and he took her hand and pulled her close to him. He was so warm and he smelled like a field of grass.

Hitomi was pulled back to where she was before. She was standing in front of that girl with the smile. "What was that?" Hitomi asked as she soon noticed she was again surrounded in darkness.

"A clip from you past. That actually happened to you a long time ago" she said then continued. "It's up to you to find your self."

~*~ _Back to Reality _~*~

Hitomi was suddenly awoken by a loud sound that came from behind her. She sat up quickly and turned around to see who or what was coming towards her.

Hitomi saw that it was only the boy Van. He had a pile of wood in his arms that he was carrying back for the fire. He looked at her for only a second and when Hitomi looked down at herself she knew why. Her shirt had been taken off and all she was wearing was her bra and a makeshift bandage. That's when she felt the pain in the side of her stomach. She remembered that she had been shot.

Hitomi looked around for her shirt and she noticed that it was hanging off the side of a tree. There were faded stains of blood on it that suggested that Van must have washed it for her. 

While Hitomi was getting a good look of the area Van had sat down beside her and was looking at her. A sad smile came across his face. Hitomi wondered why he looked so sad. "Why do you look at me like that?" Hitomi finally asked breaking the silence that seemed to last an eternity.

"Your eyes don't look at me the same way they use to. You look at me like I'm a stranger but the fact is, were not," Van said as he turned his head to look off into the distance. He was looking towards the lake that seemed very placid like there was no life in it.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you Van" Hitomi said taking his hand and placing it on her face. "I do feel like I know you from somewhere, but it feels as if I remember you from a dream I can't remember."

When Hitomi took his hand he felt his heart swell with love for her but he knew that he was just a stranger to her. Van looked at her with loving eyes as his eyes trailed down to look at her arm, when he noticed a mark of some sorts on her arm. Van took Hitomi's hand and pulled it closer to him. He moved her arm around so that he could see the marking clearly. "Do you know what this is?" Van asked Hitomi as he traced the marking on her arm.

"No, when I woke up it was just there. It's a bit faded from when I last saw it."

"This must be the reason why you forgot everything… That means there maybe a way for you to remember" Van said with hope in his voice. "We must return to the Crusade and figure out what this symbol is."

"I'm glade to see that you're happy. For some reason I felt pain when I saw that look on your face," Hitomi said with a smile. Van was glade to hear her say that. He knew that deep down she still loved him like she did before. Van leaned forward and gave Hitomi a little hug, so that he wouldn't worsen her wound.

Van walked over to the tree and grabbed her shirt. He walked back and wrapped the shirt around her as he picked her up. Hitomi put her arm around his neck to support her self as he carried her to Escaflowne. She leaned her head onto his chest and took a deep breath. He was warm, smelled like a field and his heartbeat was so calming to her. When he put her down she wish that he would just hold her like that forever.

As they flew back to the Crusade Hitomi never once stopped looking at Van. She wanted to remember everything about him. She wanted to remember the love they shared. She wanted to learn why she felt the way she did around him. Shin was wrong about Van. 'Van just wanted me back; he didn't want to kill me.' It was a nice feeling to be wanted.

__

Godeshen Palace

"Damn it! They all got away!" Dilandau said pounding his fist into the table that made the glasses that were on top of it crash to the floor. Reed looked unpleased as he saw how Dilandau was reacting. A smile crossed Shin's face as he looked at the two.

"What are you smiling at? You're a failure! You didn't even finish of Van or Allen!" Dilandau said continuing to break everything in the room. Reed peered over at Shin whose smile only grew larger.

"Your wrong Dilandau. In fact, everything is going according to plan. You just sit and wait," Shin said giving Dilandau a devilish look that could turn fire into ice in a matter of seconds. Dilandau raised his eyebrow, as did Reed as he said this.

"You had something bigger planed the whole time. I should of known."


	19. Enchanted Hearts

**__**

Chapter Nineteen: Enchanted Hearts

Crusade

Allen was in his room lying on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking about the many events that occurred. He had to save his sister from Shin and he must find out who's pulling the strings. He knew that not anybody could just come from earth and start creating chaos. There had to be someone helping Shin, but who? There was a silent knock at his door that pulled him from his deep thoughts.

"Boss the Dragon is boarding the Crusade" it was Kio who had knocked at his door. Allen got up from his bed and opened the door and saw Kio standing above him. The man was defiantly tall compared to Allen. Allen walked by him heading towards the docking bay at the back of the Crusade.

__

Docking Bay

"Is this your ship Van?" Hitomi asked as Van helped her up. Van smiled at her sweetly as he shook his head.

"No, not mine. Its Allen's" Van said as the dismounted the Dragon onto the Crusade.

"Who' Allen?" Hitomi asked as she saw a handsome man with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes walk closer to them. Van looked at Allen knowing that he had heard what she had said. Allen looked at Hitomi with question but her eyes seemed truthful. He knew that she had forgotten him as well.

"She lost her memories Allen. She doesn't remember me, you, or anything else from her past. I think it has something to do with the markings on her arm" Van said taking Hitomi's arm to show Allen. Allen looked at the marking remembering it from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where.

"Lord Van! Lord Van! I'm so happy you're alright!" Merle yelled running from the stairs into Van arm licking his face. When Merle was done her frolicking she took a good look at Hitomi and gave her an evil glare. "Don't give me that dumb look! I'm not going to forgive you for locking me in your room!" Merle said sticking her tongue out at Hitomi. Hitomi raised her eyebrow not know what in the world she was talking about.

"I locked you in my room? If I did; I'm very sorry" Hitomi said as she bowed in apology. 

"Don't play dumb with me girl! I'll use you as a scratching post!" Merle said as Van walked in front of Merle giving her a disappointed look.

"Merle! Don't say such rude things to Hitomi! The reason she doesn't remember is because she can't" Van said to Merle. Merle was upset that Van yelled at her so she did her watery eyes act.

"I'm sorry Lord Van" Merle said as she looked down as if she was ashamed. Van patted her on the head and gave her a wiry smile. Merle returned the smile and gave him a big hug.

"She looks like a cat," Hitomi said pointing at Merle. Merle started to grit her teeth but she knew she couldn't say or do anything or else she might upset Lord Van.

"Most people from her tribe look like cats" Allen explained to Hitomi as Van took Merle away before she actually did use her for a scratching post. In all the excitement Van forgot about Hitomi's condition and forgot to tell Allen that she should get medical treatment.

__

Hitomi & Allen

"Did I upset M-er-le" Hitomi asked as Allen directed her through the ship. Allen smiled at Hitomi and laughed as she said this.

"Don't worry. Merle has always been that way. Just give her a few hours to cool off. She'll be fine, but what I'm more worried about is how you're doing" Allen asked flashing her a look of concern.

"Oh I feel fine" Hitomi said lying to Allen. She really felt horrible with her wound. It hurt a lot since she got up out of the Dragon, but she didn't want Allen to worry about her.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're not feeling ill?" Allen said as Hitomi suddenly felt incredibly dizzy as she leaned heavily on the railing. Her breathing grew shallow and short, as she felt like she was going to be sick. The loss of blood must be getting to her. Allen put his arm around her waist to support her as he carried her to her room.

__

Van & Merle

"Sorry Lord Van. It's just that I can't believe she forgot me and especially you, Lord Van. I don't want to see you hurt because of this. I want you to be happy Lord Van" Merle said clinging onto Van's arm as they walked to the storage room.

"I am happy Merle. Just to be around her is good enough for me. Just knowing that's she's alive make me happy" Van said opening the storage door.

"Oh Van your so head-over-heals for her. Why don't you just ask her to marry you?" Merle said and Van looked at her with question then a smile crossed his face. Merle hopped that she hadn't given him any ideas. "Anyways what are we doing in the storage room?"

"Looking for a book that I saw in here a while ago. I thought I saw something in one of these books with the marking Hitomi has on her arm… Help me look Merle" Van asked patting the spot next to him as an invitation for her to sit and help him. Merle wouldn't have done it, but it was Van; she would do anything for her Lord Van.

__

Hitomi & Allen

Allen laid Hitomi down on her bed as she let out a muffled cry of pain. "Sorry," he said as he lifted up her shirt to reveal a makeshift bandage that blood was starting to seep through. "Damn! Why did you not inform me of this wound earlier?" 

"I must of forgotten" Hitomi said as she continued to breath shallowly.

"How could you forget something like this?" Allen said as he saw the wound on the side of her abdomen. Blood started gushing from the wound and Allen started to cringe. He ran out of the room and a few seconds later he came in with Millerna's black medical bag. He had gotten her to teach him a few things about medical treatments.

Allen removed the bandage from around her abdomen and started applying pressure to the wound. Blood soon drenched his hand and it seemed like it would never stop but it eventually did. Hitomi cried out a few time making his heartbreak but thankfully she passed out. At least now she didn't have to feel what he had to do next.

__

Van & Merle

"Van, I've been looking for an hour now! Can't we take a break yet?" Merle said complaining for the hundredth time. Van let out a sigh as he heard her starting to complain again. 

"You go take a break Merle" Van said as he continued to looked through another pile of books. Now Merle let out a huge sigh as she curled up beside him and took another book into her hands. 'She better be worth all this work' Merle thought as she began to skim through another dull book.

__

Hitomi & Allen

Allen put the last stitch onto Hitomi's wound letting out a sigh. Lucky thing he took lessons from Millerna; he would have to thank her later. Allen cleaned the blood from Hitomi's stomach. 

Hitomi let out a moan as she felt Allen cleaning around her sore wound. "Oh, what happened?" Hitomi asked as she got a good look of Allen at her side. A smile crossed his face as he looked at her soulful eyes.

"I just patched you up. You really should rest till this gets better. It's a pretty bad wound," Allen said pulling her shirt back down covering her back up. Hitomi grabbed one of Allen's hands and brought it to her cheek. Allen was shocked at the way she was acting.

"Your hand is so warm compared to mine" Hitomi said as she pulled him closer to him. Allen tried to move away but something in her eyes made him move closer to her. Her eyes were enchanting him; they were pulling him in. His lips slowly meet her and then they started to kiss passionately.

The door opened suddenly. "Allen, Hitomi look what…" Van paused seeing the two kissing on Hitomi's bed. Allen looked at Van with wide eyes as a grin crossed Hitomi's face.

__

Godeshen

"My plan is working out perfectly"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Thank for all the nice reviews! They're a huge help when writing this story! I thank all you who have reviewed and I encourage you to continue reviewing because it always helps me write more and better! Thanks to all who read this fiction!!!

Angel-Fergie

~*~ Itsumo no Tomodachi ~*~


	20. Swallowed By Darkness

**__**

Chapter Twenty: Swallowed By Darkness

"What is the meaning of this Allen?" Van asked as he saw the two together. Allen moved away from Hitomi and stood in front of Van, then he looked at Hitomi. Allen felt that there was something all wrong about Hitomi. The feeling he use to get around her was gone. 

"Come with me Van" Allen said as he grabbed his upper arm directing him out of the room. He needed to talk to him without her over-hearing what he had to say. Van hit his hand away and stood in front of him, looking at him with hostility.

"Why did you kiss her Allen? Don't play dumb! I saw you two! And you Hitomi! How could you let him…?" Van said stopping as he looked at the tears that were filling the brim of her soft green eyes. Van look at her seeing how upset she was so he stopped what he was going to say and just stormed out of the room with Merle in pursuit.

"Lord Van! Lord Van! Wait up for me Lord Van" Merle yelled as she followed him down the hall. 

Allen watched as Van stormed down the hall with fury in his eyes and hate in his heart. He suddenly turned to see Hitomi smiling devilishly at him with a look in her eyes that looked unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Hitomi?" Allen asked yelling at her as he grew angrier by the second. He was angry at whoever this person was and even more at what they were doing. Van was not a person you would like to get mad and he defiantly was mad.

"I'm Hitomi of course! Why do you ask? Can't you believe that I would chose you over that silly boy-prince?" Hitomi said getting out of the bed in a seductive manner. Allen couldn't believe what she was saying or doing. This could not be the same Hitomi he once knew. Something must be controlling her; making her do these things because she would never dare to do so.

Allen couldn't stay any longer as this imposter was ruining his perfect innocent picture of Hitomi. Allen walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He could hear her banging on the door saying his name over and over again. 

"Kio! Keep an eye on this door. Make sure you don't open it for any reason at all" Allen said to Kio as he looked at him with question.

"Isn't this Hitomi's room?"

"Follow my orders and don't let her out for any reason! Do you hear me?"

"Yes boss."

__

Crusade Overhang

"Are you all right Lord Van?" Merle asked as she curled up beside him. Van was tense from all the anger he was holding in. He didn't want to yell at Hitomi for any reason, but why did she let Allen kiss her or maybe she kissed him? No. She wouldn't do that to him.

"Lord Van! Talk to me Lord Van?" Merle said looking at him with sad eyes. Van looked at her for a moment considering whether or not he should tell her anything before he got the whole story for himself. 'Why Hitomi? Is it because you've forgotten me? Don't you love me anymore?' Van thought to him self as the cool breeze caressed his cheek.

Night started to swallow Gaea into darkness that seemed to be the same darkness that Van felt consuming his heart. The land was slowly being torn apart by the quakes but soon that wouldn't matter anymore. Soon the worlds would collide together destroying all life on both planets. Soon nothing would matter anymore because life would end for everyone and everything. Something needed to be done and soon in order to save both worlds form its atrocious fate.

"What's going to happen Lord Van?" Merle asked in a tender voice that struck his ear with question a doubt. He didn't expect her to ask such a question and he didn't really feel like telling her either. He didn't want to frighten the only friend he had since he was just a child. Her eyes looked sweetly at him like they always have before. 

"All of the land in Gaea is slowly falling apart and there is nothing we can do. Eventually the two worlds will collide together and all of human kind will be wiped out forever," Van said to Merle with a sad smile. He knew what he said was going to frighten her but he didn't feel like lying to her. She probably knew in a way that it was going to come down to this. He just wondered if Hitomi knew what was happening. 

Ever since he went to Godeshen and rescued Hitomi from Shin she didn't feel like Hitomi. She looked like her but it didn't feel like her. Something about her eyes made him wonder at the beginning if it was her but he just assumed it was because she was brainwashed. This feeling made him wonder if his first impression of her was correct.

Van removed his arms from around his legs and planted his hands on the floor. He lifted himself up and started walking away without even telling Merle where he was going. Her intuition would tell her where he was going and he didn't want her to follow him. She didn't follow she just stared after him and eventually turned back to view the scenery. She looked at the Mystic Moon wondering when everything would end.

As Van approached Hitomi's room he saw that the door was ajar and that Kio was lying face down on the floor. "Kio? What happened?" Van asked as he turned the rather large man over to see a cut on his lip and a large bump on his forehead. He took a quick glance at Van then raised his arm to point in the direction of the repair deck.

Van had a bad feeling as he ran down the hall toward the repair deck. Hitomi wasn't in her room when he looked and he could either assume that she was kidnapped or she left on her own. If she did break out of her room how in the world did she take out a big guy like Kio? There could only be one explanation.

__

Repair Deck

The wind hit Van making him step back a few paces as he ran onto the repair deck. He looked around the place to see nothing unusual until his eyes came to lie upon Escaflowne. Hitomi was mounting the Dragon as Van first laid eyes on her. She took the controls into her hand and looked back to see him standing metes away looking a bit shocked. A smile crossed her face as she saw the look on his face.

"Don't look so shocked Van! Just be thankful that I'm not really her," Hitomi said as she took off from the Crusade into the night. 

The night had swallowed Gaea and now it had swallowed his Hitomi with it. The darkness seemed to be taking everything away from him. Van had hope that where there was darkness there must be a light. Hope is what would keep him going. Hope it what would save his Hitomi and the world. Hope was all he had left…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Only hope remains for Van!!!! How sad!!! Okay I don't want you guys to hate Hitomi! She is just being controlled by the EVIL Shin! It's not really her! I let you in on a secret! It has something to do with the tattoo on her arm! Of course you knew that already! 

Anyways I'd like to thank you reviewers!!! You guys make me sooo happy!

~Sailor Centauri : I'm sooo Sorry for write in the kiss part! I thought it was kind of a shocker that you guys would like! Surprised you right? That was the point! I want to surprise you all! WAHAHAHA! That's how I write! Such a cruel writer! Oh yeah and I promise you this that Van will kick Shin's ass! I can't wait for that part!!! Anyways thanks for your review!

~Inda : Tsk Tsk is right! How could I do that? I'm not a big fan of Allen so I wanted to write in a scene where Van would kick his butt but he's on the good side and I couldn't do that to him! (maybe later) ^_^

~Kat-Tastrophe : I'm glade you hate Shin because I hate him too!!! He is my character but I still hate him!! I made him really mean but that was the whole point! I wanted to make him meaner that Dilandau but I don't think I quite got him to that level yet! I dunno you tell me? Anyways thanks for your reviews!

~naria : Thanks for your review! I'll try to update every week! I'm in grade 12 so I have piles of homework I MUST complete so I hope you forgive me if I don't put them up to quickly!

~animecrazy : Sad I know! I have the end written out and I think that you'll love it! It's so good that I screamed for awhile with glee! But there are going to be a few more sad parts! Sorry! Thanks for your reviews!

~Kayura1 : Welcome to my crazy world of fiction writing! Hehe I always love when new people read my story! I know it's long but I had to make it interesting and I never really want to finish it! (don't worry it will end) I love getting all these inputs! I feel like you guys are helping me write better! Thanks! 


	21. Let The Truth Be Known

**__**

Chapter Twenty-One: Let The Truth Be Known

~*~ Hitomi's Thoughts ~*~

This is what master Shin told her to do. He wanted her to beak the boy kings heart by doing whatever means necessary. She had accomplished everything he had asked for, but why did she suddenly feel like she was doing the wrong thing? Seeing Van's face made her heart shatter into a million pieces but she was only doing what her master asked of her. 

Maybe he was lying the whole time to her? Maybe Van never killed her friends and family by using this guymelef he called Escaflowne. Van seemed so kind and considerate to her but Shin told her that that was the way he killed her family before. 

Shin explained to her that she and Van were close friends before. When Van had gotten what he had wanted from her family - which was the guymelef Escaflowne that belonged to her family - he slaughtered all of them in order to get what he wanted. She was the only one left because her family sacrificed their lives for hers. She ran for her life but ended up falling and hit her head. That's how she ended up with no memories of her past. 

Shin had taken care of her since he had found her, but there was something about him that made her wonder if he had every told her the truth.

Van acted so differently from how Shin had explained him to her, but she wouldn't let him get the chance to hurt her again - if he ever did in the first place. 

__

~*~ Escaflowne ~*~

Doubt floated in and around Hitomi's mind as she flew closer to her destination - Godeshen. I was time Hitomi found out for herself what really happened to her family, if anything actually did happen to them. She had to find out whether or not Shin was lying to her or telling her the truth.

Hitomi landed Escaflowne in the forest that swarmed all around Godeshen. If he was lying she wasn't going to give him anything he wanted. She would have to sneak into Godeshen by herself to find out the truth once-and-for-all. 

__

Crusade

"What happened Van?" Merle asked as she saw him standing on the repair deck looking out into the sky where he had last seen Hitomi. 

"It was a trick all along. That was never really Hitomi. She was playing us all along so she could steal Escaflowne" Van said in a hurt voice.

"Well then! Aren't you going to try and get the real Hitomi back? She's got to be somewhere out there waiting for you to rescue her!" Merle said trying to cheer Van up from his gloomy state. 

"Escaflowne's gone. How can I save her with out it?" Van said as footsteps could be heard coming closer to their location. Van turned around to see Allen who Van seemed to still had a grudge against.

"All she needs is you Van. You are the only one who can save her. When you fight for what you want you fight to win… Kio turn the ship around. Were heading back to Godeshen to rescue Hitomi." Allen yelled over his shoulder and looked back at Van. "I'm sorry Van."

Allen had left Van with those final words as Allen headed back up to the main deck. Van relaxed his tense muscles after Allen had left feeling awful that he could ever think so poorly of him. He knew in a way that it wasn't his fault for doing what he did. 

__

Godeshen

"Soon she'll be coming" Shin said to Reed who was looking over another schematic that Shin had drawn for him. Reed didn't look up at him he continued to look over the scheme for any flaws.

"With the Escaflowne I'm assuming?" Reed said as he took his feather pen and made an adjustment to the sketch. Shin sat down at the opposite end of the table Reed was at. 

There army was growing larger by the day and with all the new advancements he was making they would be unbeatable. If the other countries were going to attack they would have to do it soon because the army was coming near completion.

"Of course. It's there most powerful weapon and without it they have no chance against us. I'm just making sure were going to win" Shin said looking out of the window as the night sky illuminated with tiny stars.

"You think with the Escaflowne they could beat us? I thought you had more confidence than that. You should never waver in the face of an enemy."

"That piece of junk is nothing compared to what we have. I took it down in a matter of seconds with the bug I created to immobilize guymelefs. It's just that what I've heard about it from the other soldiers makes me wonder if it has more power than the boy knows about."

"Well I guess we'll soon find that out."

__

Western Forest of Godeshen

Darkness would be Hitomi's greatest ally when it came to breaking into the palace. She knew where all the gaps were in security so she could quickly get in and find out what she needed to. Hitomi always remember what she was told and was around long enough to know the place fairly well. 

Hitomi saw the guard leave to get another guard to take his place. This would be the perfect time to go but she had to make sure no one else was around to notice her. She looked right then left not seeing anyone or anything. 

Hitomi made her way across the field and into the palace, a step closer to her objective… Walking quickly but quietly down the long hall and up the stairs to Reed's office where Shin usually was. She only noticed one or two guards but they appeared to be asleep. If Shin saw them sleeping they would surly be beaten severely. 

Hitomi only saw him do it once to a guard who was supposed to be 'protecting' her. He gave him fifty lashes with a wipe that you would only see used for a horse and even that was considered cruel. She begged him to stop but he convinced her that if he hadn't fallen asleep now he would of later at a moment that could determine where she lived or died.

If Hitomi ever argued against him he would hit her with the back of his hand to show who boss. 'You have to be cruel to be kind' he would always say to her after he hit her. She went with Van not only because she was ordered to but also because she hopped he would be nothing of what Shin had told her of him. Van seemed to be the opposite of what he described of him and that made her have hope and what made her question everything Shin had told her so far. 

Around another corner Hitomi finally made it to her final destination where she would find out the truth. Looking around again to make sure no one was coming she huddled up against the door to hear if there was anyone inside. Hitomi overheard two very familiar voiced talking to each other. Reed and Shin.

"Damn what's taking that stupid girl so long? All I asked her to do was screw some guy over and steal that piece of junk! She was suppose to be here at sun down" Shin said getting angry.

"Maybe she somehow remembered her true past? Or maybe she just preferred to stay with him because he doesn't hit her as much as you do?" Reed said putting his feather pen down. He crossed his arms to look at the now pissed Shin.

"The sorcerers said that it wouldn't wear off! She shouldn't remember anything and if she does remind me to kill them personally."

"I will do so but maybe they found a way to cure her?"

"Unlikely! Red Dragons are too rare to find around here and to kill one would be even harder. How would they know?"

Hitomi had been leaning on the door straining her ears to hear what they were saying but she caught most of it. He _was_ lying to her from the start! She would make him pay for lying to her.

Reed looked at the door as he heard a noise coming from that direction. Shin noticed Reed eye movement and went to the door and pulled it open. Hitomi fell onto the ground in front of Shin. Her eyes were full of hatred as she looked up at him. From that look Shin must of assumed that she had heard everything that they had said.

"You have bad timing my dear. Now what shale we do with you?" Shin said as he pulled her from the ground into the room. He shut the door behind him thinking of what he would do to the little wench.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: What a cliffhanger!!! I think I ended most of my chapters with one! I hope I'm not boring you guys! I try to keep it interesting! I know I need more romance (hope your not made animecrazy) Anyways thanks to last chapters reviewers: Sailor Centauri Kayura1 Kat-Tastrophe honeypot naria and Inda!!!! You guys are my life line! Without you guys I would of ended this story! THANKS!!!!!!!! Love ya!! See ya in the next chapter!!!!


	22. Interrogation

**__**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Interrogation

Godeshen Palace

"What's going on in there Reed? Did that Hitomi girl come back yet?" Dilandau asked as he took a seat next to Reed. Reed glared at him noticing the blood covering his armor. Dilandau noticed the stare Reed was giving him as a smirked crossed his face. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to Dilandau because I already know what you did. Don't think I'm as stupid as to not know what you do while your not training" Reed said as he folded his sketches neatly. Dilandau's smug expression suddenly turn into an irritated one as Reed put away the sketched in a chest.

"When this war of yours going to begin? I'm getting bored sitting here playing with these fools that don't know how to hold a sword properly! I want blood, chaos and death!"

"The war will come sooner that you think Dilandau. Soon you will have your war…"

__

Shin & Hitomi

"Where's the Escaflowne?" Shin asked Hitomi as she sat unresponsive to his interrogation. When Hitomi had been caught listening into Shin and Reed's private conversation he had dragged her off into this dark cold room and tied her to a chair. If he was trying to frighten ten her, it worked but she wasn't going to tell him what he wanted.

"You don't want to anger me Hitomi. You know how I get when I'm angry," Shin said with a devilish smile plastered to his face. Right now Hitomi only wished to tare that smile off his face so she would never have to see it again. He was fooling her the whole time and she believed him. She was a fool.

"If you going to be that way I'm afraid I must do what I have to do" Shin said as he turned around and pulled out a long rope that Hitomi immediately identified as the whip she seen him use so many times on the other soldiers. Her eyes went wide as he walked closer to her snapping the whip once or twice to frighten her. She couldn't tell him anything. She had to make it up to Van by doing the right thing. She just whished that the right thing wouldn't hurt as much.

__

The Crusade

Godeshen was finally coming into sight as the sun disappeared into the mountains like it always did the night before. Van was wonder what had happened to Hitomi; the real Hitomi. Was she still trapped in the palace? Could she be dead? Van wiped the images of her from his mind as he focused on the task ahead.

They had attacked before and this time it would be much harder than before. There security must have gotten a lot tougher because of the war to come. They wouldn't want to be caught off guard by the enemy, not now.

"Don't look so worried Van. You know better than I that Hitomi is tougher than that. We'll be there shortly so you should prepare yourself" Allen said catching Van by surprise. He was too busy thinking to hear what he had just said but Allen seemed to understand as he gave a wiry smile and repeated what he had just said.

Van nodded in agreement and left to go to his room down the hall. He couldn't go to the repair deck because Escaflowne was gone. Escaflowne was gone because he was too blind to see what was in front of him. He couldn't of known that she wasn't Hitomi. 

Van let out a sigh as he entered his poorly lit room and picked up his sword - that was passed onto him from his father. What good was sword fighting against the new weapons Shin developed? Van lost all hope in that second as he looked at his sword with somber eyes.

"What's the matter lord Van?" Merle asked as she walked into the room noticing the sad look on his face. He did budge from that position as he continued to look at his well-kept-sword. It was barely used except for in practicing with Allen once in awhile. "LORD VAN!!!"

That seemed to catch his attention as he looked at her with wide curious eyes. "What's the matter Merle?" Van said unsuspecting that she had been standing there before that. Merle tapped her foot on the ground as an irritated look crossed her face. A low growl could be heard from her as her eyes flared with anger.

"LORD VAN!! Why do you look so worried? Are you worried about Hitomi? You know I think she does a lot more harm than she does good!" Merle said as her mood suddenly rubbed off on him. 

"DON'T say that Merle! Don't say such things about Hitomi in my presence!" Van said letting his anger get the better of him. Suddenly a smile crossed the kittens now playful face as she jumped up in the air and gave him a hug.

"I rather see you angry then sad! I didn't mean what I said! I was just trying to change your gloomy attitude" Merle said as she licked his cheek.

"Warn me next time your going to do another good gesture" Van said as he patted her on the head. As Van patted Merle on the head he saw that there was someone standing at the door. "Yes what is it?"

"Were here Lord Van. We'll dispatch on your order" Reeden said. Van nodded his head in conformance as Reeden scurried back up to the main deck. Van gave his sword one last look before he placed it on his belt. He saw Merle eyes grow wide as he was about to leave the room to the repair deck.

"Please be careful Lord Van" Merle said to him as he gave her a sweet smile with the same distressing eyes he had before. He left the room with courage in his heart and a glimmer of hope that everything would turn out better in the end.

****

Freid Palace

"We must send troops in before their army is complete!" Dryden said, as he got up from the table tired of arguing with all of them. This arguing had been going on for days now. Nothing had been settled yet because none of them could agree on what to do.

"Maybe if we just give them what they want they'll leave us in peace."

"We don't want to go to war if we don't have to."

"What if they start to attack us? What then?"

"Silence everyone! This constant bickering wont get us anywhere." Shied said as the room went silent. Sheid had brought in major leaders in from all over the land to discuss a plan on what to do about the invaders. Ever since he bought them in they've done nothing but argue with each other. He was beginning to think that they were going nowhere and that it was a waste of time. Soon he would have to make a decision that could possible determine the outcome to this war.

"We let Zaibach walk all over us at one time. I don't think we should let these terrorists either!"

"I agree!"

"I think that should be a last resort!"

It would go on like this. Them fighting between each other. Shied let out another sigh as he listen to them argue between each other. There could be only one way to solve this and some may disagree but it was the only way it could be decided fairly.

"We need to decide this now. We'll put it to a vote. The majority wins. Whoever wants to wait and try to negotiate with the Phantom Dragons raise your hands" Sheid said as a number of them raised their hands.

"And those who wish to stand up and fight raise your hands" again a number of them raised their hands but the other side won. They would wait and try to negotiate with the Phantom Dragons even though it was not what he would have in mind for a course of action.

When the others come back, that's when they'll discovery their true purpose and maybe that will persuade the other in the direction of battle. Sheid was too young to make these decision by himself but he was confident with his friends help he would, in the end, make the right decision.

Godeshen Palace

"Where did you hide the Escaflowne you bitch!?! I want answers before I have to put you down for good!" Shin said as his temper rose even higher, making him even more violent. His mask was finally off and now Hitomi could see his true face through her blurred vision of sweat and tears.

"I won't tell you anything Shin. You'll just have to kill me and find it your self!" Hitomi hissed at him as someone knocked at the door. Hitomi couldn't hear what the two were whispering about but she could tell it was something bad from the tone of Shin's voice.

"Well it seems you little boy-toy has come to save you. I'll make sure to send him a nice greeting before he dies." Shin said as Hitomi's eyes grew wide. Why was he coming to save her after what she did to him?

****

The Crusade 

They were over Godeshen now looking down upon it to find a good place to land. Allen had mounted Scherazade and prepared to leave the repair deck with Van in hand. "Van once we get on the ground you head into the main palace at the western border. Hitomi should be there according to our sources. The men and I will handle the rest of them while you save Hitomi… Good luck," with those final words Allen tightened his grip on Van as he fell from the Crusade and landed roughly on the ground.

"Go now Van!" Allen said as he spotted four guymelefs coming his way. 

Van ran towards the building and took out his sword as he saw some men coming his way. With speed on his side Van took out the two men with no problem as he hurried into the building.

The guards were easy to take out which made him wonder if he was heading into a trap. He soon found out as he saw a silhouette on the wall of a very familiar adversary. "Nice of you to come Van! Now I can finally repay you for the scar you left me long ago," his white hair and blood red eyes sent a chill up Van's back.

"Dilandau," Van said in an angry tone of voice as he prepped his sword with both hands. The malicious smile suddenly turned to a frown as he lunged towards Van in a fit of rage. Van used all his strength to hold Dilandau off as he began to strategize a way to defeat him.

Van knew that his greatest strength would be Dilandau's blind hatred for him. "You are a coward to not have finished this battle long ago" Van said as he saw the effect of what he said was having on him.

"We'll see about that Van!"

__

Godeshen Tower

Shin had untied Hitomi from the chair and forced her to walk up to the tower with him following behind her. The cuts on her body ached every time she took another step up the stairs. She felt light headed and sick from all the motion and loss of blood. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out in the condition she was in.

As Hitomi climbed the last set of stairs into the top of the tower she felt a cool breeze touch her skin. 'Just hold on Hitomi' a voice said as she looked around. It was that same voice from that girl before she saw in her dreams. 'Don't worry Hitomi you'll be fine.'

Hitomi turned around to see Shin looking at her with hatred. Her legs could no longer support her body as she feel to the ground but she kept her upper body prepped up to look at him. What was he up to? That same smile came to cover his face once again. "What the matter Hitomi? Did I hit you to hard? Don't worry soon you will feel no more pain."

Hitomi didn't like the sound of that. He would finally put an end to her suffering and pain. She wished that she could see Van one last time as her eyes wavered and eventually shut closed as she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered hearing was footsteps coming closer and closer.

* * * * *

"So your finally here. Looks like Dilandau's all talk and no action. Don't worry Van. I'm nothing like Dilandau" Shin said as he leaned over Hitomi's fallen body. 

****

"What have you done to Hitomi?" Van asked in pure anger not expecting him to give an answer. Shin smile as he saw the flair in Van's eyes as he leaned over his dear Hitomi. "Your going to pay for everything you've put her through Shin."

"I do doubt that Van my boy. Since my agenda for today is to kill you then to kill her," Shin said as he pulled out his sword. "What do you think of my new toy Van? Doesn't it look electric?"

"You hide behind your toys because you are weak and can't fight a real battle on your own."

"Do you really think so? Fine then! I'll play it your way Van," Shin said putting down the sword as he picked up another that was hanging from the nearby wall. 

Shin and Van began to battle one on one with anger in both of their hearts. Shin was pretty skilled at sword fighting as he and Van clashed swords over and over again. Van's muscles began to grow tired from not practicing for so long as he duel fiercely. Shin didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat as he swung his sword once again knocking Van off balance.

"This is where you die Van," Shin said as he held his sword over his head. But before he could make the final blow something stopped him. His body began to quake as a buzzing sound came from behind him. As Shin fell to the ground Hitomi stood behind him with Shin newer toy-sword in hand. She looked at Van with a pleading look in her eyes she slowly fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Van! I'm so sorry!" Hitomi said as tears blurred her eyes and they began to run down her face. Van slowly got to his feet and walked over to Hitomi. He saw the blood that covered her clothes and the cuts that blood still ran from.

Van slowly knelt down beside her and put his arms around her with safety in mind. "It's all right now Hitomi," Van gently whispered into her ear as he held her closer to him.

"I'm not her! I'm not the Hitomi you fell in love with! He took my memories of you and my true past! I'll never know what happened" Hitomi sobbed into Van's chest as he realized that this was the same Hitomi that kissed Allen. He didn't care as long as she finally realized what was true in her heart.

"We'll find a cure Hitomi! That book I read has something in it about that tattoo on your arm," Van said as Hitomi remembered something she overheard Shin and Reed talking about.

"The Red Dragon! That's it Van. The blood of the Red Dragon is the cure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Okay guys! I thought I would end this chapter on a happier note since all my last chapters have had big cliffhangers!! I hope you like this chapter even though I think it's a bit long! Anyways the battle is still to come! I still have lots more to write! Should there be a happy ending or maybe not? See yous in the next chapter!!!!

Angel-Fergie


	23. Love Forgive Me

**__**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Love Forgive Me

Van carried Hitomi in his arms out of the palace of Godeshen before Shin could regain consciousness. It felt good to be close to her again even though something in his heart still ached. When he finally saw the night sky filled with tiny stars he felt a bit of relief that they were finally out of that God-forsaken place. It was like he was stuffed into a small room for centuries and finally released into the wide-open world.

Van heard a sniffle coming from Hitomi direction and he looked down to see her eyes full of tears. She was crying but why? Had she been hurt more that Van knew about? "What is the matter Hitomi? Are you feeling ill? Do your wounds hurt?" Van asked in between breaths as he continued to run in the direction of the forest.

"I just feel really horrible for doing everything I did to you… If I only I figured out that Shin was…" Hitomi stopped as Van looked down at her with sorrowful eyes, as if he felt her pain or maybe it was the pain of bringing up what had happened before?

"It's all right Hitomi. You didn't know that Shin was lying to you. I forgive you Hitomi. I forgive you… because I love you" Van said but the last part was a faint whisper as if only meant for him to hear. Hitomi heard what he had said and that just made her feel like inflicting pain upon herself so that she wouldn't have to feel the way she felt now.

"Head to the west Van."

"What for?"

"That's where I hid Escaflowne."

"You mean you didn't give it to Shin?"

"No I couldn't. I knew in some way that he was lying about you. You were nothing he portrayed you as. You were very different than what he told me about you."

"You were always a clever one," Van said as he gave her a smile and started heading west. That smile made Hitomi feel a lot better. She was happy to see that his eyes were no longer full of sorrow and what she thought was resentment?

All Hitomi knew was that she liked being around Van. It made her feel safe, secure, happy, and lightheaded. The light-headedness Hitomi assumes was because she did truly - at one time or another - loved him as she does now. She loved him with all her heart and when she kissed Allen she felt nothing but emptiness. "I think I can walk on my own," Hitomi said as Van had to stop for the second time because he had to carry Hitomi. Van placed Hitomi ever-so-gently onto her feet.

"Are you sure you can walk with those wounds? I don't want you hurting yourself," Van said with much sympathy that Hitomi felt like crying again, but she put on a straight face. She did feel a little dizzy and her legs and arms hurt from the whip but she was determined to carry her own weight.

"I'm fine Van. It's just a little scratch. I feel fine now. Please don't worry about me Van," Hitomi said as she took a few steps to prove her point. A frown came over Van's face as he walked over to Hitomi who was trying her hardest to keep a positive attitude.

"I can't help but worry about you Hitomi. I was so afraid when they had taken you. It felt like my heart had be torn from my chest and while it was still beating I felt like I was slowly dieing," Van said as Hitomi's eyes slowly brimmed with tears. He stood in front of her to look at her with those same painful eyes that she couldn't stand to see anymore. 

Hitomi threw her arms around his broad shoulders. As she stood there holding him she could feel his arm surrounding her waist pulling her closer to himself. She felt so warm and comfortable like nothing could hurt her anymore. "We should get going Van," Hitomi said as she moved away but Van didn't release his grip on her. He pulled her back into his arms and the sudden movement made Hitomi's heart flutter.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to hold you a bit longer," Van said as his arms slowly fell away from her body. Her body now felt cold from not being close to him. She hated having this distance in between them all the time. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. Hitomi felt a kind of déjà vu when he held her like they've done this before.

__

Godeshen Palace

"Damn that stupid bitch and her idiotic bastard of a boyfriend!" Shin yelled as he still felt the sting of his sword. Reed handed him a cold wet washcloth to sooth the burning. "How did the men do on the field with Allen?"

"Better then we hopped but he got away with the help of the Crusade," Reed said as he looked out the widow.

"You put the bug on the ship?"

"Yes it was successfully placed."

"Good then we start our all-out-war tomorrow. Tell the men that all their training will finally be put to a use," Shin said as he threw the useless cloth on the floor. "This is going to be bigger than all the World Wars put together."

__

Godeshen Western Forest

Van and Hitomi were nearing their destination as Hitomi felt like she was going to be sick. She could feel the blood still gushing from her wounds but she didn't want to worry Van but if she didn't tell him she would probably collapse and worry him even more. It was just a bit further; all she had to do was make it a few more meters then she could rest and tend to her wounds.

Van just looked at her for a moment and he could tell that her wounds hurt more than she would say to him. He moved beside her and put his arm around her waist as she placed her arm around his neck for support. He could tell she was weak because she was leaning heavily against him but they were coming closer to Escaflowne.

Hitomi directed him towards Escaflowne behind a large rock that was surrounded by many other rocks. Van put Hitomi down on one of the rocks as he went to go retrieve Escaflowne from behind the giant rock. Hitomi sat alone in the darkening forest only hearing crickets and scattering leaves as they tumbled against the ground. She could hear the river near by and that's when she decided to go to it and clean her wounds and make some sort of makeshift bandages.

The water was icy cold as she placed her hand in the water and drank it. She began to wash the blood from her arms and legs seeing the whip marks covering them. At least the bleeding had stopped Hitomi thought as she could feel the stinging cold air touch her abrasions. How could anyone be as cruel as to do this Hitomi thought, as she looked at herself full of cut and bruises.

Loud noises could be heard from beyond the rock formation, as Hitomi turned around to find out it was Van with Escaflowne in dragon form. She quickly wiped away some tears that had escaped from her swollen red eyes. "Come Hitomi. Lets go find the Red Dragon of the north," Van said as he held out his hand for her. Hitomi forced herself to smile as she got up and walked towards him even though she felt her legs protest all the way. She took his hand and he lifted her up on Escaflowne with ease.

"Van?" Hitomi asked in a small voice as he took off from the ground into the night sky. The wind blew threw her hair making her feel a little bit better as she took a deep breath in.

"What is it Hitomi?" Van asked in her calm, gentle voice as he stared off into the distance. Hitomi gazed at him as the stars were sparkling in the sky. The moonlight dance on his face making him truly look handsome as his face came to look at her then she snapped out of her trance and continued.

"I've always felt something between you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though Shin had told me all the lies about you I couldn't believe them when I actually met you. I felt something deep inside that told me you were kind and loving. I felt something else too…"

"What did you feel?"

"Love…" Hitomi said again in her tiny voice, as Van's eyes grew wide. A smile came to settle on his face as his eyes moved away from hers. "We were in love before… I felt that love from you and from myself but I don't feel like I'm worthy of your love Van. I don't feel like I deserve you."

Van was silent after Hitomi said what she had said. It took him a moment to absorb what she was saying. He hated her to feel the way she did. His heart was broken but now it was mended by her. She made him feel loved and happy. He didn't want her to feel full of regret for what was in the past. He wanted to live for the future - if there was one. "Trust me Hitomi. I love you more than you could imagine. No matter what nothing could possibly stop me from loving you, ever. Loving you makes me feel like I can do anything I want and I want to be with you Hitomi."

Those words hit Hitomi unexpectedly as she sat there looking up into those sincere eyes that sparkled in the night. As she looked at him she felt her eyes waver, as she suddenly felt exhausted from the day. She had no say in whether she went to sleep or not because before she got to debate she was all ready fast asleep.

Van looked at Hitomi as she slept and felt himself want to curl up beside her and listen to her sleep. He could not do that because he was too determined to get to the north shore where the legendary Red Dragon is said to lye. He has heard many tails of the Red Dragon and how malicious it could be. It was said that the beast destroyed whole armies and villages in a matter of seconds. It was fast and clever then most dragons. The question was would Van be strong enough to slay the dragon? If an army couldn't beat the dragon what make him think that he could? Van didn't care that the odds were stacked against him. All that mattered was getting Hitomi's memories back and soon before the war started and the war would start sooner that Van would of thought…


End file.
